Naruto: The Ultimate Hunter
by Namikaze09
Summary: Banished from his home and his dream shattered, Naruto with help of his mother vows to become so strong that even the heavens will aknowledge his name and does this by being a Hunter and Assassin. NarutoxGodzilla Strong Naruto NarutoxYuugaoxHanaxHarem
1. Banishment and Reunion

Naruto: The Ultimate Hunter

**Hey everyone out there this is Namikaze09, out with a new fic called Naruto The Ultimate Hunter. I got this idea with the help of Legend of Kyuubi . It'll be a Naruto/Godzilla fic but it'll be different from all the others. Trust me, you'll love what I have in store for this story and no Naruto will not be with Hinata, Sakura or Ino because they're used too much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Godzilla,Jurassic Park, or any game based creatures I wish I did but I don't so you lawyers better piss off or I'll feed you to my summons!**

Jutsu: **Futon: Kaze Ryuu no Jutsu**

Jutsu or Japanese translation: (Wind release: Wind Dragon Technique)

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's Bloodline Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech: **Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _Oh, Shit._

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!**_

**Chapter One: Banishment and Reunion**

**(Konoha Council Chamber)**

After getting the report on the failed Sasuke retrieval mission, the council was in an uproar. The civilians and elders were blaming the failure on Naruto Uzumaki while the Clan heads and shinobi council where defending him. "That demon brat is the reason why we lost Uchiha-sama! I say we execute him as a warning to all of our ninja who fail important missions!!" A merchant civilian said while the rest agree.

The clan heads, Tsume mostly were releasing murderous intent on these power hungry fools. "How dare you! That boy has done nothing but stay loyal to this village and just because he failed to bring back that _Uchiha_ you want to execute him!?" She yells because she respects Naruto for his loyalty to the village that has scorned him since he was borm while Shibi nods.

"I see no logic in executing the boy for a failed mission. I agree with Tsume-san on this." Yasha Haruno snorted. "Like we care what you freaks think. That _boy_ is the reason why we lost the most powerful bloodline in our village." Shibi's hand twitched while Tsume snarled at the pink haired slut. "I'd rather be freak than a money hungry slut and if you insult me one more time Haruno I'll rip out your vocal chords." She said while flexing her claws to prove her point.

Shikaku decided to speak up. "Just because you can't tell the difference between the fox and the boy doesn't give you the right to execute him. For all we know it could result in the fox breaking free and continuing what it started 13 years ago." The Nara stated. "What would the Yondaime think if he saw how you fools where dishonoring his last wish?" Inoichi asked.

"Who cares what he thinks. He's dead and it's because of that brat!" another civilian council member says. The arguing continued for 15 minutes until Tsunade slammed her fist on the table. "Enough! Naruto will not be executed because he falls under my jurisdiction due to the fact that he's a ninja. You civilians have no say in the matter." The last Senju said.

"No but if the majority of us order his banishment then you can't do anything about it Hokage-sama." Danzo said with a smirk on his face as do the elders. Tsunade and the clan heads look at them in shock. "What?!" she yelled.

"We should do a vote. Hands raised for Naruto Uzumaki's banishment?" Danzo asked. He, Koharu, Homaru, and the civilian council raise their hands. "Hands raised against the banishment?" Tsunade and the clan council raised their hands but frowned as they were out voted.

The others smirked as they finally got rid of the demon brat. " Naruto Uzumaki is banished from Konohagakure and Hi no kuni and if he's not out of the village or country in less than three days he'll be declared as a missing nin and killed on sight." The war hawk stated. Tsunade clenched her fists and growled but then smiled at them making them shiver.

"Fine. Naruto Uzumaki will be banished from fire country. Now as for the Uchiha, he will be put into the bingo book and will be declared as a b-ranked missing nin with a kill on sight order. And for compensation for his actions, his clan's treasures, scrolls, money, and property will be taken and split up upon the clan heads and his status as a clan member will be null and voided by order of the Godaime Hokage." She said while inwardly smiling because she hated the Uchiha's. The clan heads smirked at her actions while the civilians went into an uproar demanding that she change her decision until she yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HAVE YOU ALL REMOVED FROM THE COUNCIL!!" She roared as they all shutted up.

"You fools praise that traitor as if he was kami yet you treat the hero of this village like he was the devil reincarnated. My decision is final and this meeting is over. I have to go tell our hero that he's been banished by the very _people _and _village _he swore to protect." She said before walking out but then turns around to look at them. "You better pray that this doesn't come to bite us back in the ass because if it does, you have yourselves to blame."

Tsunade then walks out of the council room while tears run down her face and cursing herself for not doing more for the boy she thought of a her grandson.

**Naruto's Hospital Room**

The boy stared at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. Sakura came in earlier yelling at him for not bringing back her sasuke-kun and said that she never wanted to see him again and walked out. His so called _Sensei _didn't even bother to come check up on him and probably blames him for not bringing Sasuke back.

"**Didn't I tell you kit? No matter what you do these ningen will never accept you. You should leave this hellhole and be done with them. To hell with your dream, they would never accept you as their kage. You know I'm right." **Kyuubi said as she heard the boy grunt. He hated to admit it, but she was right. They would never let him be hokage no matter what he did. "Could this day get any worse?" he said to himself until he saw Tsunade walk in his room with a sadden expression on his face.

"What's wrong oba-chan?" he asked. "I'm sorry Naruto but, you are banished from the village by order of the council. You have 3 days to leave the country or you will be declared a missing nin and killed on sight." she choked out. Naruto's eyes widen but he then hangs his head down and tears fell from his face. "So they finally found a way to get rid of me huh? I should've known this would happen sooner or later. Oh well, at least I'm finally out of this shit hole."

He gets out of the bed and gives her a hug. She hugs him back while her tears fell on his blonde hair. "Goodbye Okaa-san. And give Nee-chan and Tonton a hug for me." He says and lets go of her as she sobs while clutching her arms. Naruto then heads back to his apartment and packs everything he has but burns all of those jumpsuits he had and puts on a black one on. He then sneaks out at night but not before blowing up his apartment complex as a distraction.

He then heads out of the gate without looking back at the village because it was no longer his concern. He was free to live his life and didn't have to worry about people glaring at him or trying to kill him on his birthday. He smiled a true smile and muttered two words. "I'm free." Ha said as he vanished into the dark forest.

**At the Hokage tower**

Tsunade was sitting in her office drinking her sake while Shizune sighed. That's when Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke grinning. "Hey hime how's it going?" He asked in a cheery voice. "Jiraiya please I'm not the mood to deal with you right now." She said while looking out the window. The toad sage looks at her with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong? Did the gaki switch your sake with toilet water again?" he asked and snickered at the memory. Tsunade looks up at him and glares. "No you baka it's worse. The retrieval mission failed and those bakas on the council blamed him for it failing and they banished him." She cried and slammed the sake bottle on the desk.

Jiraiya gave her a look of shock. "I must've had something in my ear hime. Care to repeat that?" he asked again. "They banished him dammit! He's gone Jiraiya gone!!" She yelled while tears fell from her face. "THEY WHAT?! THOSE BAKA'S! THOSE SHORT MINDED IGNORANT SELF CENTERED BAKAS! DO THEY HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THEY JUST BANISHED?!"

He yelled releasing murderous intent like no tomorrow. "Jiraiya" Tsunade started to say but then he glared at her. "Tsunade please. I don't want to hear it. Not now. Minato you stupid fool you should've let me or sensei seal the fox into your son." He growled and then left the office but not before slamming the door hard scaring Shizune and Tonton who was hiding behind the med nin.

"Well that went well." She mumbled. That was when Koharu and Homura walked in like they were in charge but Tsunade looked up at them with hate in her eyes. "If you've come here to tell me to take that traitor out of the bingo book then you better get out before I decide to use you two as my personal punching bags." She said in a dark tone and then cracked her knuckles.

They both gulp and then leave in fear not wanting to face her wrath. "Damn vultures." She mutters and grabs her sake bottle and drinks out of it. Naruto was now at a shinobi store in a village in river country buying some more shinobi gear including weights and scrolls.

He was happy because he finally had decent weapons. After paying for the items he heads out of the village and heads to Marsh Country but little did he know that Danzo's ROOT ANBU were tailing him. **"Kit, we're being followed." **The vixen warned while Naruto nodded. "I sense 10 of then. He says as he pulls out a few smoke bombs out.

He then throws them to the ground and they explode into a black smoke screen. Naruto takes this opportunity and runs into the forest at top speed. "There's no way I'm fighting those guys. He muttered as he continues to run. Back in Konoha Jiraiya was pissed. No he was beyond pissed. He was no mad that if looks could kill, no one would be alive right now.

He was so tempted to summoned Gamabunta and let him raze this village to the ground but couldn't. He went from pissed, to angry, to sad. He failed. He failed Minato and Kushina, and failed his Godson. To make it worse, he believed Sarutobi when he said he would make sure Naruto was taken care of. "I can't believe that I thought sensei would look after him. I'm such a fool. I never should've believed him. I should've taken him with me when Kushina disappeared. Some godfather I turned out to be. I'm sorry Minato, I failed." He said as he headed out of the main gate. This village was beyond saving. It is nothing more than a rotting leaf what will wither away.

**With Naruto**

The blonde jinchuurikki is not having a good day. He was tired, exhausted, and pissed. His black jumpsuit had tears, scorch marks, and cuts on it and blood was coming down his face from his forehead. He was clutching onto his right arm that had a gash on it and couldn't get it to stop bleeding because the sword one of the ROOTS use was coated with poison that stopped his healing abilities.

Right now he was backed up against a tree and was panting heavily. He managed to kill one of them but the rest where closing in on him. _"This is it. I'm gonna be killed. Damn it I can't let it end like this. But what do I do?" _Time begins to slow as the root members charge at him with their blades poised to kill but then they suddenly stop when they heard growling then more growls are heard around the dense jungle.

"What kind of animal sounds like that?" A male root anbu asks as he looks around. They suddenly tense up as they see a pair of glowing red slitted eyes staring at him from the bushes. Then more appear only the eyes range from green, yellow, orange, and red. The ROOT ANBU were surrounded by the glowing eyes and were waiting for them to attack.

The first pair of eyes appear out of the bushes as its growl increase. Danzo's drones had look of shock, awe, and fear. "Wh-what the hell is that?" A female root asked as she readied her ninjato to kill this strange creature. The creature was in a way repltilian. It was six feet tall, 13 feet long and weighed around 200 pounds. Its skin tone is a blackish brown color, had a two light blue stripes starting from its neck to the end of its tail and was white on the bottom.

The creature also had a crest on the middle of it's nose that was red and it had feather quills on the back of its head that stopped to the end of its neck. Red eyes with slit were staring the ROOT down. It also had a long thick tail that it could probably be used for combat, but that's not what freaked them out.

On its long arms were three pairs of long black curved claws that appeared to be razor sharp and on its feet were three claws but the third one was longer and stood straight up and looked like it could cut a person open with a mere twitch. The creature then snarled and opened its maw, revealing a pair of razor sharp teeth that could rip through flesh like it was paper. This creature was a Raptor. A predator beyond predators.

It then crouched down a little while growling and then leaped into the air, shocking the ROOT and Naruto, not believing that a creature of that mass could jump so high. It then landed between Naruto and the drones and looks at Naruto with a calculating eye. Said blonde felt like pissing his pants as it moved its large head towards his and sniffed him a few times. It eyes widen a little but then return to normal and then turns its body towards the ROOTS and snarls at them.

It then lets out a high pitched roar shocking everyone. It lasted for a few seconds and to the ROOTS fears, 13 more of then appear from the bushed and in different colors. Some were dark brown with green slitted eyes, others were whitish grey with blackish brown spots and yellow slitted eyes, and the rest were orange with tiger-like stripes and orange slitted eyes. They had the ROOTS trapped and were approaching them with caution.

The raptors snarled and hissed at them, saliva was dripping from there teeth and their claws were poised to attack. Each one was anxious to rip them apart and to have the taste of flesh and blood in their mouths. Adrenaline was pumping through their body. They were excited at the fact that they'll eat well since there is plenty of food for them.

They were waiting for their leader to give the command. They were ready. These ningen had the nerve to intrude in their territory and now they were prey. The ROOT were trembling in fear but held their ground with their swords ready to strike. The Alpha in Naruto's opinion looked like it had a grin on its face, almost as if it was mocking the masked humans who thought they were the dominant species.

The predator snorted at the thought. His species are natural born killers. They know the surroundings of this place through their genes. He will admit, the ningen he's faced, killed, and eaten may have gained unique abilities, but they were still weak in his opinion. Not to mention that they are cowards who will betray each other at the last second.

For some reason, Naruto felt sorry for the ROOTS. He also prayed to kami that the leader wasn't saving him for last because he didn't want to be on the menu. That was when the leader let out a loud roar the probably meant attack. The raptors roared back and then charged at the ROOT with the intent to kill. One ROOT rushed at one of them and trusted his blade forward and having it impale the creature's head.

The raptor to the shock of the masked ningen dodged the blade and lunged forward with it's maw opened, ready to crush his head while the ningen tries to block the attack with his arm. _Big mistake. _The raptor clamps its jaws shut on his arm. He screams out in pain at the pressure from the bite and tries to use the sword in his free hand to stab the predator in the throat but another one appears behind him and bites down on his shoulder.

Blood sprays on its face. The ningens screams grow louder as the one on its arms shoves him to the ground and they proceed on ripping him apart with their claws and teeth an a fast rate. The female ROOT barley managed to evade the jaws of one and swung her blade at it only for it to stop the attack with its teeth and shattered the blade. She steps back in shock while another swings it tail at her and knocks her to the ground.

The other raptor leaps and lands on her. Its sickle claw then impales her stomach and rips it open and her insides and blood spills out. She lets out a cry of agony while the other starts to rip out her entrails out and the other one held her down. Naruto watched in horror as he saw these creatures rip apart the ROOT whose screams echoed through the jungle.

One was dragged into the bushes by two of them and was torn apart. The sight of blood and organs were spraying all over the vegetation and Naruto couldn't help but turn green at the sight. Never before has he seen something so graphic. Other ROOTS had their arms and legs ripped off forcefully. These raptors were vicious, fast, and merciless and were also very smart because they avoided being hit by their weapons.

10 minutes later the place was quiet and the pack of raptors were feasting on the dead bodies of the roots. Naruto who watched the whole thing did the only thing he could do. He fainted which made the leader look at him wondering if he was still alive. He then approaches the blonde and nudges the unconscious boy for a while. He then barks at one of the male raptors who approach him and tilts his head over at the boy.

The orange colored predator looks at Naruto for awhile and blinks. The Alpha growls and chirps at the male who nods his head walks over to Naruto. He picks the unconscious boy up by his hood with his teeth and places him on the leader's back who runs off into the deep jungle with the boy.

Kyuubi, who was watching the scene through naruto's mind chuckled. **"I should've known **_**that **_**contract was still around. Only his family's blood were able to summon **_**him **_**and his kin. Perhaps this boy will be the one to destroy that man and his clan's accursed eyes. Madara Uchiha. You and your clan are a plague to this world and I'll make sure every single one of you end up in the stomach of the Shinigami." **She growled and her eyes glowed red.

**Cabin in the jungles of Marsh Country.**

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his deep cerulean eyes. He woke up to find himself in a bed and his jacket and shirt were gone. He had his pants on but his chest, right arm, and forehead was bandaged. He look over on a desk and saw a bowl of fruit and cooked meat on a plate.

Naruto got up but grunted out in pain because of the pain in his arm. He then walked over to the plate and took a piece of meat off it and sniffed it. He then licked it with his tongue and took a small bite out of it. After he swallowed it, he then took a bigger bite out of it and proceeded to eat that and the fruit.

After he ate it he found a pair of blue cargo pants and a white shirt laid out for him. He puts that on and walks out of the room. "Did you sleep well?" a feminine voice asked. Naruto turned his head to see a female wearing a blue cloak with a hood covering most of her face but she was smiling. She wore a red shirt with a black flack jacket and red cargo pants.

"Who are you and where is that creature I saw earlier?" He asked wishing he had a kunai on him. The hooded woman sighs and replies. "Those were my summons. I usually have them patrol this area. I'm sorry if they scared you." She apologized. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm just glad they didn't have me for dessert."

She chuckles but then her smile drops and tears fell from her eyes. "Naruto. I'm sorry." She says while he looks at her with a confused look on his face. "How do you know my name and why are you apologizing for?" "For not realizing that you've been alive this whole time. I'm sorry I didn't come back for you b-but those bastard elders told me you died when the kyuubi attacked and I was so distraught and hurt when I lost your father that I didn't even bother to come back for you." She then walks over to him and pulls him into a hug and cries on the top of his head.

"Please. Don't hate me Naru-chan. I swear I didn't know. I didn't know." Naruto blinks for a while and was a little uncomforable with a stranger hugging him. "Who exactly are you?" He asked. She then lets go of him. "Naruto if I tell you who I am will you promise not to explode on me?" "I won't I promise and I never break my promises." He says.

"Naruto I'm your kaa-san." She says as she removes her hood revealing a woman with red hair, blue eyes, and the face of an angel. Naruto's eyes widen and his hands hang down to his side._"She's been alive this whole time but why didn't she come back for-wait. She said some bastard elders in Konoha told her I died but why would they? Who is my father anyway? Oji said my parents died when Kyu attacked." _

His head hung down and his hair covered his eye's. "K-kaa-san. Can you do his one favor for me?" he asked with a shaky voice. Kushina looked at him and knelt down to his level. He looked up to at her with tears in his eyes. "C-can I have another hug?" he asked her and she instantly hugged him even tighter while he sobs onto her shoulder and returns the hug hoping that this wasn't a dream or illusion.

Right now he was happy. Happy that he had family in this world even if it's just his mother. Kushina kissed him on the forehead and told him everything was going to be okay now. After that little reunion Naruto told her how his life was in Konoha and to say she was pissed was an understatement. _"How dare those fools do this to my son. Worse they dishonored Minato-kun's dying wish!! I'm so glad that I took Minato's inheritance with me. They will pay. I swear konoha will pay for this." _She said.

"Don't worry about them sochi. They can't get to you anymore. So tell me did any good things happen to you?" She asked and Naruto's grin grew. He told her about all of the awesome parts of his life. Kushina's jaw dropped and her eyes where ready to bulge out of her head. Her face returned to normal and she grinned.

"So my boy not only had a bridge named after him, he is also the hero of not one, not two, not three, but four countries? Hah! Take that Fugaku-teme my son is better than yours." She said while pumping her fist in the air. Naruto sweat dropped as did kyuubi. "So she's who I get my energy from." He mumbled.

After that Kushina told him who his father was and Naruto couldn't help but be happy. It hurt him that his father the Yondaime had to give up everything for that village but understood his reasons. "I'll make you proud dad. I'll become even greater than you. Even if I can't become hokage, I'll be the strongest ninja in the world." He said while Kushina smiled.

"Naruto-kun I'm taking you back to my former home whirlpool country to train you in the ways of the hunter and assassin." She said while he looked at her in shock. "Let me explain. See before my homeland was destroyed, the Uzumaki clan was a clan of hunters and assassins who were unrivaled. We usually take on missions that not even ANBU would do due to the high death risks involved. We also have a kekkei genkai called **Shinkokei** (Spiritual blessing)."

"It is a chakra based bloodline of the Uzumaki clan, this bloodline make's it so an Uzumaki clan member has 5 times the regular amount of chakra control one has, making even ninja with kage level status look weak in comparison but the downside is that with the amount of chakra control means a person needs to have a near supernatural physical endurance and physical energy or else the control won't make a difference without any power to go with the used technique. Do you understand so far son?" Kushina asks while Naruto nods in shock she smiles back.

"Good. Also you should know that you also have your father's bloodline also. It's what gave him his title the **Kiiroi Senkou **(yellow flash.) It's called **Shinsoku **(God Speed). I don't know much about it but from what Minato-Koi told me it's a bloodline trait of the Namikaze clan that had been given to them by the **Shunshin** (Flash Goddess) herself. The bloodline grants the person the ability to move at godlike speeds and some could go just as fast or faster than the speed of light itself."

Naruto's jaw was on the floor as she finished explaining his tou-sans bloodline trait and can't help but grin like a madman. Kushina saw this and laughed. "So when do we start traning Kaa-san?" He asks while she stops laughing. "Soon son but first let me tell you about our summoning contract because it was also the reason why Whirpool Country was nearly wiped out."

Our contract was considered the strongest and oldest of any other and has been around since the **Rikudo Sennin **(Sage of the Six Paths) founded ninjutsu and created the shinobi world. This contract is known as the Ancient Creature contract. The creatures in this contract are beings that have lived since the forming of the world and even before the bijuu were known."

"Not only that, but the creatures who created this contract are capable going toe to toe against any summon or bijuu with their leader being on par with the Kyuubi." Kushina explained while naruto's eyes widened. '_A summon whose power is on par with the kyu? Unreal!' _"Wow. So can you summon him Kaa-san.?" He asked while she shook her head. "No but I can't summon his mate who is the second boss and she is one who you do not want to piss off sochi." She said shuddering at the thought.

Naruto blinked a few times and realized something. "Wait, you said he has a mate who's the second boss. I thought there's only one boss for a contract." "Most do only have one boss but there are a few rare ones that have two who are mates and there are also sub bosses who the main boss or bosses leave in charge of a certain group of summons."

Naruto scratches his head in confusion and Kushina couldn't help but giggle at her son's face. "Don't worry son once we start your training I will help you with the more difficult things. Shouldn't you know most of this stuff already?" she asked Narto looks down at the floor. "No. My academics in the ninja academy were screwed up by those teachers and my sensei was to busy sucking up to the uchiha." He muttered while Kushina was shocked that they would go so far as to ruin his ninja career.

She puts a hand around her son to comfort him. "Don't worry sochi because when I'm done with you, no one, not even the sannin will be a match for you." Kushina then gives him a serious look. "Listen Naruto, the training I'm gonna give you is not something you should take lightly. I'm gonna work you to the ground and to the point where it'll hurt for you to blink. It's possible that you could die during this training. Do you still want to do this Naruto?"

Naruto looks at her and can tell that she is not kidding. He ponders for a moment and then nods. "Yes. I want to do this kaa-san. I don't care how tough the training is. I want to make you and dad proud of me. I will surpass tou-san and I will become so strong that even the Heavens will know my name. I swear on our family's name that I will not let you down Kaa-san." He said as his blue eyes burned with strength and determination

Kushina couldn't help but smile at his determination. She then walks over to the couch and picks up a black coat that has white fur around the collar (The nidaime's outfit minus the armor). "Here son. Put this on. We're going to whirlpool country to start your training. I also know a few friends in Kirigakure that can help you also. I know about this Akatsuki group that's after you so we should get going."

Naruto nads but is curious about something. "I thought whirlpool was destroyed Kaa-san." Said Namikaze rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and a blush appeared on her face. "The village yes but not the environment. There are still plants and animals there but most of them are dangerous and full of creatures that most people haven't seen."

Naruto sweat drops at his mom forgetting something important. "Oh." He says and puts the coat on. "Shall we get going Kaa-san?" Naruto asks while she nods. "Yes lets go and start your tor- I mean training." She said with a glint in her eye that made a shiver go down Naruto's spine.

"_For some reason I keep seeing the image of the Shinigami hovering over my mother's head pointing at me." _He thought while Kyuubi was laughing her head off in the cage feeling sorry for her container.

**In Konoha**

When word got out in the village that Naruto was banished the villager's partied saying that they were free of the demon brat but most of the younger generation was confused at why they called him a demon when he hasn't done anything wrong.

Sakura didn't care that he was gone and was glad that she didn't have to look at that idiot for the rest of her life. Iruka was pissed that this happened and when he heard Kakashi say that he didn't deserve to be a ninja due to his lack of skill and talent, he punched the man right in the face and sent him flying into a building and threatened to cripple him if he ever said anything bad about Naruto.

The same went with everyone else who insulted Naruto. Tsunade, who read Kakashi's reports on the team's progress, was pissed. He only taught Naruto and Sakura tree climbing while he taught Sasuke the chidori, some fire jutsu, and lee's taijutsu style.

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was giving the son of the white fang her most cold and icy glare while he was shifting his feet around nervously. The other jounin senseis were in the room looking at Kakashi wondering what he did to piss of the Female Sannin.

"I've read the reports on your squads progress Hatake and I have to say this is the biggest load of crap I've ever read." She said while he looked at her nervously. "Wh-what do you mean Hokage-sama?" he asked but then jumped when she slammed the report on the desk making Shizune and the others cringe.

"Cut the bullshit Hatake! I'm talking about how you trained your students! What the hell have you been doing with them?!" she demanded while Kakashi gulped "W-well you see I" he started to say but then was cut off by the leader of Konoha. "Shut up! I don't want your stupid ass excuses! I want the truth! Now tell me why you only taught Naruto and Sakura tree walking while taking that Uchiha brat off for private training?"

Everyone's eyes grew wide when they heard that. "What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked while looking at Kakashi who had a bead of sweat going down his face. Tsunade then looks at the other jounin senseis. "Tell me Gai. You have the most experienced team right now so tell me, what have you taught them for the last year?" she asked.

Gai then rubs his chin for a while then answers. "I've taught them the chakra control exercises, had them work on their teamwork and offered them some extra training if they wanted it as well as gave them advice if they needed anything." The spandex wearer answered. Tsunade nodded and looked at Kurenai. "And you Kurenai?" The Genjutsu Mistress thought for a moment and replied.

"The same as Gai and if I couldn't help them with their questions or give them good advice I would recommend another person to help them." She answered and the last Senju looked at Asuma. "Same here Hokage-sama but if I may ask what does our form of training have to do with Kakashi?" He asked while Kakashi gulped.

"Simple Asuma, compared to all of you Kakashi here is a fuckup." She said while the copy nin flinched. "Hatake here spent the last 9 months giving the now traitor private training while leaving his other two to rot and practically end up getting themselves killed. It was by pure luck that they survived their first A ranked mission as well as their first chunnin exam. What's worse is that when the now banished Naruto Uzumaki asked him for help when he had to face Neji Hyuuga for the chuunin exams he refused to help him and left him with a jounin who was like most of the villagers."

They all looked at him in shock and Kurenai narrowed her eyes at him. "Is what the Hokage said true Kakashi? Did you neglect two of your students just to train the Uchiha?" She asked saying the traitor's name with venom in her voice while the silver haired Jounin just looked away. "Answer her question Hatake did you or did you not neglect your two students for the Uchiha?" Tsunade commanded while Kakashi sighed and looked at Kurenai.

"Yes I did but my reason for doing it was" SMACK! He tried to explain but ended up getting slapped hard in the face courtesy to Kurenai Yuuhi. Tsunade just watched and the male jounin looked at her with wide eyes. "Reason? Reason?! You have a fucking _reason_ for neglecting two of your students!?" Yelled Kurenai while the males in the room backed away, not wanting to face her wrath.

Kakashi had a look of shock on his face and slowly turned his head towards an angry Kurenai. "Tell me your reason for neglecting two of your students and don't give me any bullshit because right now I feel like beating the shit out of you." The genjutsu mistress said while releasing murderous intent on the frightened man.

"I-I did it b-because Naruto didn't show a-any talent as a ninja and d-doesn't deserve to be one. H-he only managed to get this far by l-luck." He replies. When those words came out of his mouth the room temperature dropped. Tsunade, Kurenai, and Shizune were glaring holes into the scarecrow's head.

"That's it? That's your reason for neglecting his training? Because _you _thought he didn't have any Talent?" She said in a low voice Kakashi nodded. Big Mistake. Kurenai suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his flak jacket and slammed him into the wall. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! THAT'S THE BIGGEST LOAD OF SHIT I'VE EVER HEARD!! NO TALENT?! HE BEAT NEJI AND THAT KID FROM SUNA AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY TALENT?!" She roared.

Kakashi was struggling to remove her hands. "Kurenai I" SMACK! He wheezed out but then got slapped again by her. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A NINJA!! YOU'RE ALWAYS SPOUTING THOSE WHO BREAK THE RULES ARE TRASH BUT THOSE WHO ABANDON THEIR COMRADES ARE LESS THAN TRASH WELL GUESS WHAT!? YOU'RE LOWER THAN TRASH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THAT TO HIM ESPECIALLY WHEN THESE SHORT MINDED FOOLS MADE HIS LIFE A LIVING HELL!! THE YONDAIME WOULD BE DISGUSTED WITH YOU!! YOU"RE NOTHING BUT A DAMN HYPOCRITE!!" She yelled while Asuma and Gai struggled to get her off of Kakashi when they do, Kakashi falls to the ground gasping for air while Kurenai gives him her deadliest glare and spits on his face and calls him scum.

Gai and Asuma release her and she storms out of the room and slams the door while they just stare at the door. While Asuma rubs the back of his head. "Uh, sorry about her outburst Hokage-sama." He says while the last Senju waves it off. "Think nothing of it Asuma I don't blame Kurenai for snapping like that. You and Gai are dismissed." She said and they nod but send Kakashi their own glares and then shunshin out of the tower.

Tsunade then gets up and slowly walks towards Kakashi who was still on the ground with his head down. She then grabs him by his hair and lifts him up till his eyes meet hers. "Consider what Kurenai said to you as a form of mercy. As for your punishment you are being demoted to chuunin status and you be spending the next two years doing double guard duty and will also be doing c ranked missions and your pay will be cut in half after every mission."

"After that you'll be teaching at the academy until Ideem you fit for the jounin rank. Now get out _chuunin_. Your shift starts tomorrow and if you're late even once I'll have you thrown in jail for insubordination and your porn books will be burned by Kurenai Yuuhi or any other Kunoichi I pick. And tell that pink haired brat outside to enter." She said as she released him and he walked out with his shoulders slumped. After he walked out Sakura walked in with a nervous look on his oops I mean her face. "Y-you wanted to see me H-hokage-sama?" She asked while the Senju walked back to her desk and sat down. "Yes I did and I want to let you know that your shinobi license as of right now suspended." She said while said girl jumped out of her seat with a shocked look on her face. "What why!?" she yelled out.

"Shut up and sit down brat!" Tsunade ordered and she did while whimpering. "Look at you. You're pathetic and an embarrassment to kunoichi everywhere. You young lady are going back to the academy to get re-educated and also you'll be doing solo D ranked mission without pay.

Depending on how you progress I might reinstate your license. And you can forget about being my apprentice because you don't deserve it. Now get you sorry ass out of my building." She ordered and the pink haired girl left the office wondering what she did to deserve this.

Tsunade sighs and looks out the window and can't help but think that Naruto's banishment will come back to bite them in the butt and that is one bet she will no doubt win.

**And Cut!! Here is the first chapter for Naruto: The Ultimate Hunter. The next chapter will be a four year time skip but don't worry. I'll be doing flash backs of Naruto's training and his travels with his mom. Sorry if I bashed Kakashi in this fic but hey, the dude deserved it for being an idiot and a favoratist. Sakura and Sasuke I just hate! Sorry Sasuke Sakura fans but they are gonna get bashed in this fic and yes Naruto and Kushina will be kicking Kakashi's and Jiraiya's ass. Also this is a harem fic but it won't be that big so NO FLAMERS PLEASE!! Any way I hope you enjoy this first fic and I'll let you know who will be in the harem and no asking for Hinata Ino or Sakura because they're weak. Give me plenty of reviews and have a great life. Also give Legend of the Kyuubi credit for the bloodlines.**


	2. The Hunter and The Hunted

Naruto: The Ultimate Hunter

**Hey everyone this is Namikaze09 back with another chapter of Naruto: The Ultimate Hunter. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter because this one is gonna be even better. No Naruto will not reveal his identity to konoha yet and yes the village is going to pay big time for ruining his life. And for those wondering yes Sasuke is going to die but not until later as will Orochimaru and Kabuto. Well enough chit chat, it's time to get this party started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Godzilla, Jurassic Park, or any game based creatures I wish I did but I don't so you lawyers better piss off or I'll feed you to my summons!**

Jutsu: **Futon: Kaze Ryuu no Jutsu**

Jutsu or Japanese translation: (Wind release: Wind Dragon Technique)

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's Bloodline Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech: **Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _Oh, Shit._

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!**_

**Chapter Two: The Hunter and the Hunted**

**Previously on Naruto: The Ultimate Hunter**

" _Naruto Uzumaki is banished from Konohagakure and Hi no kuni and if he's not out of the village or country in less than three days he'll be declared as a missing nin and killed on sight." The war hawk stated._

"_You fools praise that traitor as if he was kami yet you treat the hero of this village like he was the devil reincarnated. My decision is final and this meeting is over. I have to go tell our hero that he's been banished by the very __people __and __village __he swore to protect." Tsunade said_

"_**Didn't I tell you kit? No matter what you do these ningen will never accept you. You should leave this hellhole and be done with them. To hell with your dream, they would never accept you as their kage. You know I'm right." **__Kyuubi said to her container. _

"_I'm sorry Naruto but, you are banished from the village by order of the council. You have 3 days to leave the country or you will be declared a missing nin and killed on sight." she choked out. Naruto's eyes widen but he then hangs his head down and tears fell from his face. "So they finally found a way to get rid of me huh? I should've known this would happen sooner or later. Oh well, at least I'm finally out of this shit hole."_

"_THEY WHAT?! THOSE BAKA'S! THOSE SHORT MINDED IGNORANT SELF CENTERED BAKAS! DO THEY HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THEY JUST BANISHED?!" He yelled releasing murderous intent like no tomorrow. "Jiraiya" Tsunade started to say but then he glared at her. "Tsunade please. I don't want to hear it. Not now. Minato you stupid fool you should've let me or sensei seal the fox into your son." He growled and then left the office but not before slamming the door_.

"_I can't believe that I thought sensei would look after him. I'm such a fool. I never should've believed him. I should've taken him with me when Kushina disappeared. Some godfather I turned out to be. I'm sorry Minato, I failed." He said as he headed out of the main gate._

_The raptors roared back and then charged at the ROOT with the intent to kill. One ROOT rushed at one of them and trusted his blade forward and having it impale the creature's head._

_The raptor to the shock of the masked ningen dodged the blade and lunged forward with it's maw opened, ready to crush his head while the ningen tries to block the attack with his arm. __Big mistake. _

_The raptor clamps its jaws shut on his arm. He screams out in pain at the pressure from the bite and tries to use the sword in his free hand to stab the predator in the throat but another one appears behind him and bites down on his shoulder._

_Blood sprays on its face. The ningens screams grow louder as the one on its arms shoves him to the ground and they proceed on ripping him apart with their claws and teeth an a fast rate. _

_The female ROOT barley managed to evade the jaws of one and swung her blade at it only for it to stop the attack with its teeth and shattered the blade. She steps back in shock while another swings it tail at her and knocks her to the ground._

_The other raptor leaps and lands on her. Its sickle claw then impales her stomach and rips it open and her insides and blood spills out. She lets out a cry of agony while the other starts to rip out her entrails out and the other one held her down._

_Naruto watched in horror as he saw these creatures rip apart the ROOT whose screams echoed through the jungle._

"_Did you sleep well?" a feminine voice asked. Naruto turned his head to see a female wearing a blue cloak with a hood covering most of her face but she was smiling. _

"_Who are you?" "Naruto I'm your kaa-san." She says as she removes her hood revealing a woman with red hair, blue eyes, and the face of an angel. "Naruto-kun I'm taking you back to my former home whirlpool country to train you in the ways of the hunter and assassin." She said while he looked at her in shock. _

"_Listen Naruto, the training I'm gonna give you is not something you should take lightly. I'm gonna work you to the ground and to the point where it'll hurt for you to blink. It's possible that you could die during this training. Do you still want to do this Naruto?"_

_Naruto looks at her and can tell that she is not kidding. He ponders for a moment and then nods. "Yes. I want to do this kaa-san. I don't care how tough the training is. I want to make you and dad proud of me. I will surpass tou-san and I will become so strong that even the Heavens will know my name. I swear on our family's name that I will not let you down Kaa-san." He said as his blue eyes burned with strength and determination. _

"_I've read the reports on your squads progress Hatake and I have to say this is the biggest load of crap I've ever read." She said while he looked at her nervously. "Wh-what do you mean Hokage-sama?" he asked but then jumped when she slammed the report on the desk making Shizune and the others cringe._

"_Cut the bullshit Hatake! I'm talking about how you trained your students! What the hell have you been doing with them?!" she demanded while Kakashi gulped "W-well you see I" he started to say but then was cut off by the leader of Konoha. "Shut up! I don't want your stupid ass excuses! I want the truth! Now tell me why you only taught Naruto and Sakura tree walking while taking that Uchiha brat off for private training?!"_

_Kurenai narrowed her eyes at him. "Is what the Hokage said true Kakashi? Did you neglect two of your students just to train the Uchiha?" "Yes I did but my reason for doing it was" SMACK! He tried to explain but ended up getting slapped hard in the face courtesy to Kurenai Yuuhi. Tsunade just watched and the male jounin looked at her with wide eyes._

"_Reason? Reason?! You have a fucking __reason__ for neglecting two of your students!?" Yelled Kurenai while the males in the room backed away, not wanting to face her wrath._

_Kakashi had a look of shock on his face and slowly turned his head towards an angry Kurenai. "Tell me your reason for neglecting two of your students and don't give me any bullshit because right now I feel like beating the shit out of you." The genjutsu mistress said while releasing murderous intent on the frightened man._

"_I-I did it b-because Naruto didn't show a-any talent as a ninja and d-doesn't deserve to be one. H-he only managed to get this far by l-luck." He replies. When those words came out of his mouth the room temperature dropped. Tsunade, Kurenai, and Shizune were glaring holes into the scarecrow's head._

"_That's it? That's your reason for neglecting his training? Because __you __thought he didn't have any Talent?" She said in a low voice Kakashi nodded. Big Mistake. Kurenai suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his flak jacket and slammed him into the wall. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! THAT'S THE BIGGEST LOAD OF SHIT I'VE EVER HEARD!! NO TALENT?! HE BEAT NEJI AND THAT KID FROM SUNA AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY TALENT?!" She roared._

_Kakashi was struggling to remove her hands. "Kurenai I" SMACK! He wheezed out but then got slapped again by her. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A NINJA!! YOU'RE ALWAYS SPOUTING THOSE WHO BREAK THE RULES ARE TRASH BUT THOSE WHO ABANDON THEIR COMRADES ARE LESS THAN TRASH WELL GUESS WHAT!? YOU'RE LOWER THAN TRASH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THAT TO HIM ESPECIALLY WHEN THESE SHORT MINDED FOOLS MADE HIS LIFE A LIVING HELL!! THE YONDAIME WOULD BE DISGUSTED WITH YOU!! YOU"RE NOTHING BUT A DAMN HYPOCRITE!!" She yelled while Asuma and Gai struggled to get her off of Kakashi when they do, Kakashi falls to the ground gasping for air while Kurenai gives him her deadliest glare and spits on his face and calls him scum._

_Gai and Asuma release her and she storms out of the room and slams the door while they just stare at the door._

"_**I should've known **__**that **__**contract was still around. Only his family's blood was able to summon **__**him **__**and his kin. Perhaps this boy will be the one to destroy that man and his clan's accursed eyes. Madara Uchiha. You and your clan are a plague to this world and I'll make sure that every single one of you end up in the stomach of the Shinigami." **__She growled and her eyes glowed red._

**Four Years later**

**Jungle Country Forest**

The sky was dark and the light of the full moon was shining down on the forest of Jungle Country. The wind was blowing fast, making the plant life in the jungle sway back and forth. The cries of different animals echoed through the dark and dense jungle. It is said that night time is the time for those who have been sleeping and conserving energy during the day, come out to hunt at night. Darkness is the predators' best element because they can't be seen when they're stalking their prey.

_A black leopard with glowing yellow eyes moves and leaps through the trees while stalking an old wild boar who was digging through the soil with its tusks looking for shrubs and roots to eat. _

The hunted has to always be on alert at night because the hunter can strike from anywhere any time and if they let their guard down for even a second, it's over.

_The wild boars head shoots up and turns its head in different directions while it sniffs the air and its ears also move in different directions. It can't depend on its poor eyesight so it depends on its other senses to alert it when a threat is nearby. _

The hunter doesn't rush an ambush, it analyzes what it hunts. Its sense of pattern, how it walks, the way it moves, everything. When the hunter sees an opening it goes for it instantly.

_The leopard freezes and lowers its body slowly to blend with the darkness when the boar looks around. After the boar stops searching and continues to eat, the leopard slowly rises and continues to walking on the tree branch while eying the large pig. It then moves downwind to avoid having its scent being carried into the wind and in the boar's direction._

_It then crouches down and gets ready to pounce on the pig. Its claws are flexed and adrenaline is pumping into its body. The boar starts to get drowsy and starts to lie down. The leopard sees its chance and leaps into the air with its front claws stretched out. It lands on the startled boar and both animals wrestle on the ground. The squealing boar cries out in pain as the leopard's claws sink into its body and tears through it._

_The leopard avoids the tusks and when it sees the jugular it opens it maw revealing four long white canines and sinks its fangs into the pigs neck. Blood seeps onto its tongue making the big cat tighten its grip on the struggling pig's throat._

_The grip gets tighter and tighter until a bone crunching snap is heard. The boar stops struggling and its body goes limp. The leopard waits for a few minutes and then drops the dead body and it releases a victory roar that echoes through the forest. It then drags the boars body into the trees where it can eat it without having to deal with the other hunters._

In the world of the wild it's survival of the fittest. Hunt or be hunted. Eat or be eaten. Kill or be killed. And the strong live and the weak die. This theory is used throughout the world and continues on. Two screams suddenly echoe through the jungle and four blurs are seen leaping through the trees of jungle country.

Three males and a female wearing Iwa jounin outfits and headbands were running away as if the Shinigami was after them. They landed on the ground and looked around the forest frantically while having looks of horror and fear in their eyes.

They were breathing heavily and had their kunai out. They were Kiji, Yotsuki, and Kurotsuki and they were without a doubt afraid, very afraid. "Oh kami. Did you see who got Seta and Jira? Who was that guy?" Kiji asked. "I-I think that was the **Ryoushi Joutei **(Hunter God)." He said while Yotsuki and Kurotsuki eyes widen in horror and looked at him.

"Y-your kidding. Th-that man is a myth, a scary story kids are told." Kurotsuki started to sweat like crazy. She lost her older brother to that bounty hunter/assassin and when his body was brought back to the village, it was in a form that would make even a war veteran shinobi lose it. His head was gone with his body was torn to ribbons and was barley noticeable.

"W-what do we do? We can't escape. He won't let us. This is the Ryoushi Joutei we're talking about! It is said that he has never lost a bounty or failed an assassination mission. For those who somehow manage to escape him will be hunted down and he will find you no matter what. He'll kill us. He'll kill us all. This is a S class going on SS class mercenary we're talking about!" She shouted and heard a twig snap. Kurotsuki jumped and threw a kunai at the tree only for a dead bird to hit the ground.

"Dammit Tsuki calm down! He may be strong but he's only one man. We can take him if we work together." Yotsuki said with a smirk whole his teammates look at him like he was stupid. "Baka! This isn't the time to get cocky, if we don't get out of here soon we'll die!" Kiji yelled while Yotsuki scoffed at how his comrade was acting over one person.

"Run away if you want to coward but I'm not." Yotsuki said with a cocky smile on his face. "If the Ryoushi Joutei is so big and bad why doesn't he show himself? Hey Ryoushi Joutei, come on out and fight like a man! Come out and show us how _scary_ you are? Well? I'm waiting you coward!" He yelled out into the dense jungle but all that was heard was the wind.

The Iwa nin looks at his comrades smirking arrogantly. "See? There's no Ryoushi Joutei here. You guys got worked up over no- " WHAP! Those were his last words when his body jerked backwardsand was imbedded into a tree branch with a black arrow lodged into his head. Kurotsuki screamed in horror when she saw her teammates body hang on the branch with a look of shock on his face before he died.

"Fuck this, I'm out of here! Tsuki it was nice knowing you!" Kiji said and ran off into the jungle. "No! Kiji wait don't leave me here!" She cried out but said Iwa nin was long gone. Not far from Kurotsuki's location, a shadowy figure with glowing yellowish orange slitted eyes that had a tint of red in them was watching as he managed to get the Iwa who was mouthed off too much.

He saw the other male run away into the jungle and couldn't help but shake his head at the coward. "Fool. To leave a comrade behind in the face of danger is a cowardly act." He places his black compound bow on his back while staring at the female nin who was trembling in fear and then looks at the path the other nin went.

"Might as well deal with the coward." He mutters to himself and vanishes from the tree branch. Kiji was running at full speed through the jungle, swatting leaves and jumping over branches, trying to look for the border and get out of here.

"Sorry Tsuki but in the ninja world it's survival of the fittest. The strong live and the weak die. That's the laws of natu-AAGGHH!!" He screamed out in pain when three arrows lodged into his body.

One lodged into his spine, the other pierced his lung and the last one into the back of his knee, going through the bone with the arrow head sticking out of the front of his knee. He lost all feeling from his lower body and tumbled onto the ground a few times and then he rolled off into a deep ditch and hit the ground hard breaking a few ribs and dislocating his left arm.

The man rolled over on his back and released a cry of agony and pain. Blood was seeping from a gash on his head and he had multiple cuts and scrapes on his body. He struggles to get up but the pain was too much. That and he could no longer feel his legs. He then looks up and his eyes widen in horror as he saw a shadowy figure was glaring down at him. "Y-you. I-it can't be. You can't be real! You just can't!!" He cried out in horror. The Ryoushi Joutei narrows his yellowish orange red tinted slitted eyes at the man while three more shadowy figures that appeared to be reptilian approached the man and growled at the trapped Iwa nin who was trembling in fear and sweating bullets.

"You're not worthy to die by my hand. Instead I'll let my friends here deal with you. They haven't had a decent meal for a while and I'm sure they would enjoy tearing you apart." He replies in a dark tone while the raptors snarled, revealing razor sharp teeth and saliva dripped from their mouths. "Enjoy your meal my **Shuryou ****Hanryo** (hunting partners)." The Ryoushi Joutei replied and walked away.

The raptors grinned at the whimpering nin. They then roar and leap down into the ditch and started to rip their meal apart. Kiji's blood curdling screams echoed through the forest due to the fact that he's being eaten alive by the ultimate predators.

Kurotsuki's body was shaking like crazy when she heard the roars and Kiji screaming and after that, silence. Tears formed from her dark green eyes and she was hugging her body while her lip was quivering. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die." She chanted to her self but doesn't hear the shadowy figure land behind her and looks down at the frightened kunoichi.

He then wraps his arms around her body and she lets out a yelps. He then leans next to her ear and speaks in a deep tone that wasn't cruel, dark or violent. "Don't struggle kunoichi-san I'm not going to kill you." He says and could see tears falling from her face. "Ryoushi Joutei?" she whimpered while the man nods. "Hai, I'm him." "Y-you k-killed my brother Yoshi." She said and couldn't help but blush a little when her body pressed against his well toned one. "I see. I killed that trash because he was the one kidnapping and rapping younger girls and women. Scum like him has no place in the world so I'm sorry for your loss. Did you want to avenge him?" He asked while she shook her head. "N-no, I don't I swear." Sha said.

"Good because I don't want to kill a pretty girl like you." He said in a playful voice making her eep and then got serious again. "I'm gonna let you go now but you must never go back to Iwagakure. Your kage doesn't like failure and if I know that man, he'll either kill you or sell you to a brothel and I'm sure you don't want that."

She nods at that and speaks. "What do I do then? If I don't go back I'll become a missing nin and will be hunted down by my villages hunter nin." "You leave your 'death' to me and I assure you they will not come after you at all." He answers. "Okay. I'll trust you to do that. I won't go back to Iwa at all." Kurotsuki said and he nods at her. "Good but how do I know you'll keep your end of the deal? I'll need more than your word that you won't go back."

He whispers and breathes into her ear. A shiver goes up her spine and she bites her lower lip. "Wh-what can I do to prove to you that I'll keep my end of the deal?" She asks when her blush increases while he smiles under his mask. "I'm sure you know kunoichi-chan." He says and caresses her cheek with his hand. Kurotsuki went from scared as hell to turned on in less than 8 seconds.

**Next Morning**

The sun shinned through the window of a hotel room and Kurotsuki was sleeping in a bed. The sun light hits her eyelids and she slowly opens them. Her naked form was covered in bed sheets and she slowly gets up while wiping a strand of her brown hair from her face. She then sees a robe on a hanger and grabs it to cover up her body. After she wraps the sash around she sees a letter on the table and picks it up to read it.

_If you've just started to read this letter Tsuki-chan then I'm already gone. I promise to keep Iwa of your back and you'll be considered the few who have been spared by me. Hopefully, we'll meet again and if we don't then enjoy your new life and if you want to go another round then let me know and I'll be more than happy to give you a repeat of our 'activities from last night.. _

_Sincerely Ryoushi Joutei._

After reading the letter the former Iwa kunoichi couldn't help but blush and giggle pervertedly at what they did last night. That man was a stamina freak in the bed and what made it better was how 'big' he was. She passed out after the fifth orgasm she had and sighed dreamily hopping that she would meet him again while looking out the window.

The Ryoushi Joutei was now in the jungles of Uzu no Kuni, walking through the tropical forest and sneezed. "That woman must be thinking about me. Man could she scream." He said to himself. The Ryoushi Joutei was 6'0 and 17 years old. He wore a short sleeved dark blue hooded trench coat and also wore a pair of black cargo pants with ANBU styled boots. On his upper body he wore a black long sleeved skin tight muscle shirt that hugged his body like a second skin and showed off his arms, chest, and abs and had deep blue slitted eyes that radiated power.

He also wore a grey colored flak jacket that was zipped up and had extra pockets on them and a collar. He also wore a black mask that covered half of his face and a pair of long blonde spiky bangs that were crimson at the ends but stopped to the sides of his face. He also hand on black fingerless gloves that had metal plates on them and also wore armguards on his arms (The ones kakashi wore during the third shinobi war).

Strapped to his back was a black compound bow and arrow and also a black katana. The hilt was black and had five holes and a silver metal tip at the end. The guard was silver and the sheathe was black (Snake Eyes blade from g.i. joe rise of the cobras). He also had two knives strapped to his belt as well as two on his right and left leg. He walked out of the forest.

He walked out of the jungle and into a clearing where a compound that was not too big or not too small and it had a red spiral emblem on front of the roof. The roof was dark green and the compound was like any other. In the front yard were a variety of plants and in the middle of the front yard was a large fountain in the form of a T-rex and looked liked it was roaring at the sky with water falling from it.

When he took his fifth step a barrage of throwing knives came at him with deadly accuracy and speed. He instanltly flings his bow and arrows of his shoulders and pulls out his blade. It was a stainless steel blade with a partial serrated edge. He deflects all the knives with the katana. A figure wearing a black cloak jumped out of the trees and towards Ryoushi with a katana with a red hilt and golden guard ready to slice him in half. Ryoushi blocked the attack with one arm and the cloaked figure flipped over him and landed on the ground in a crouching position.

She then jumps up and gets into a sword stance with her blade in a thrusting position. She had long red hair with silver highlights that was tied into a pony tail and appears to be 14. She also wore a red and black ninja outfit with armguards and black fingerless gloves and black sandals. She wore a mask that covered half of her face and had bluish green slitted eyes.

Ryoushi had his left hand behind his back and twirled his sword a few times and pointed it at her. The tension in the air was thick. A leaf was slowly making its way to the grass and when it lands they then run at each other at jounin level speeds and their blades clash as they pass each other.

The redhead then turns around and positions her blade into a thrusting form and aims it at Ryoushi. He moves to the left as she passes him and swings his sword at her head but she ducks and ends up loosing a few strands of hair. She then swings at his legs but he leaps over her and lands back on his feet and then pulls a throwing knife out his left hand and throws it at her. She deflects it with her katana but her eyes widen when she him coming at her launching a barrage of slashes and thrusts at her.

She dodges, blocks, and parries the attack while he keeps up the onslaught. The redhead then vanished when he performs a thrust at her head but then does a roundhouse kick to his right and hits the redhead in the stomach getting a grunt from her and skids back a little hold her stomach. Ryoushi appears behind her and before she could react, he grabs her wrist and twists it behind her back and places sharp part of his sword at her throat.

She freezes when she sees this and drops her kunai. "I yield." She said while he released her. The redhead rubs her wrist painfully while he sheathes his sword. She then retrieves her sword and sheathes it. Clapping was heard and two figures walked out of the forest. On was female who was 5'8 with red hair and wore a black and red ninja outfit that hugged her body. She had greenish blue cerulean slitted eyes and had the face of an angel. She wore a black trench coat and had a blue clip in her hair.

She also had a nodachi strapped to her back. The hilt was a blood red color and the sheath was black and red. Next to her was a man who was 6'2 and wore an outfit similar to Ryoushi's but it was silver grey and black. He also had shoulder length silver hair and icy blue slitted eyes. On his back was a broadsword with a double edged blade. The guard and hit were in the form of a miniature skeletal dragon (Dante's sword Rebellion from Devil May Cry).

They were Kushina and Enishi Uzumaki, the **Aka Arashi **(Red Storm) and **Shippou Mashin** (Silver Devil). They were both S to SS ranked nin with a flee on sight orders. "Good show **sochi** (son), **otome** (daughter)." Kushina said smiling at her kids.

They both eye smile at their mother and nod. Ryoushi removed his hood and mask revealing wild spiky blonde hair that stopped to his shoulders and a masculine face the was derived of baby fat and he had canines protruding from his upper lip and had a whiskerless face. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The smaller redhead removed her mask, having the same appearance as her mother and canines like her Aniki.

"Arigatou Kaa-san. Tou-san how did I do?" She asked her father who grinned at her and ruffled his daughters hair. "You did great Kasumi-chan, I'm impressed with how strong you've gotten especially at your age." He said while she blushes and rubs her nose with her finger.

"Yeah imouto you almost got me to use both of my arms that time." Naruto said smiling at her and flicks her on the forehead. "Itai! Naruto-Nii don't do that!" She cried while rubbing her forehead and glaring at her brother. Kushina and Enishi laugh at thisand couldn't help but smile.

When Kushina introduced him to her half sister, they were inseparable. When he met Enishi, his **keifu** (stepfather), he was reluctant at first that he would treat him like the villagers did but the man proved him wrong and treated him like a father would treat his son and even helped in training him. Enishi's was calm, laid back, and a goof but when he's pissed or his family's lives are in danger, he becomes cold and ruthless.

"So Naruto how did your hunting trip go?" The silver haired man asked while Naruto snorted. "Lame those Iwa nin were pushovers so I didn't take their heads. But I did meet a hot kunoichi and well… you know." He said while his grin grew as did Enishi's who patted the blonde Namikaze on the shoulder. "That's my son! Just like your old man, whooing women and then getting them in bed 'sniff' I couldn't be anymore prouder!" He said as anime tears went down his face.

Kushina and Kasumi's eye twitched and smacked them both upside the head. "Enishi, do you want to sleep alone tonight? And Naruto, I'll ground you from eating ramen and Dango for a month." She said making them go pale and get on their knees then beg her not to do that doing the puppy eyes jutsu. Kushina was a sucker for that jutsu and decided not to do that and they both glomped her, rubbing their cheeks against her while she struggled to breath and was turning blue.

Kasumi was on the ground laughing at her mother and kicking her feet in the air. After that scene was over and Kushina got her breath back Naruto spoke up. "So kaa-san how did the mission in tea country go?" He asked while Kasumi snorted. "Lame. Those Ame nin were weak especially the one who had the Raijin no Ken (Sword of Thunder). His name was Aoi Rokusho and he thought the Nidaime Hokages's weapon made him invincible and resulted in him loosing his head and me getting a new trophy."

She said and pulls out a hilt and activates it. A yellow lightning blade appears and she then deactivates it and puts it away. "What amazes me is how a weakling like him manage to steal it and get out of Konoha while not being hunted down for stealing something like this. If that's the strongest village in the elements then I don't want to see the weakest." She said to herself.

Naruto's eye became icy when he thought of that village. It brought up nothing but bad memories. He was always beaten on his birthday, stores and restaurants always kicked him out, except for Ichiraku and the Higurashi's who were always kind to him. His so called friends only thought of him as the deadlast and didn't take his career as a shinobi seriously. Too bad for them that he is now one of the most dangerous nin in the elemental nations with a flee on sight order.

Kasumi saw the far away look on her brothers face and frowned as did Kushina and Enishi. When Enishi found out how terrible Naruto's life was, he wanted to raise that village to the ground. "Naruto-Nii are you okay?" She asked and places a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looks at her and smiles. "Yeah, I am. I'm just happy to be out of that hellhole and with my family." He said and wrapped an arm around his little sister.

"Imagine their reaction when they find out that I'm the Ryoushi Joutei. They'll be begging me to come back, but too bad for them I won't. If anything I would rather join Kumo or Kiri." He said while they nodded. "Anyway I'm going to Nami no Kuni to see Tazuna and his family. You guys want to come?" Naruto asks them.

Kushina shakes her head as does Enishi. "Sorry Naruto, but we're bushed from the traveling, but I'm sure Kasumi would like to join you." "Yeah you two go on ahead to Nami. We'll be resting for a while." Enishi says and wraps an arm around Kushina's waist. Naruto and Kasumi twitch when they saw this. "Yeah lets go Nii-san I want to see Inari-chan and Tsunami-obasan." She replies and drags her brother away from them two.

Once they were out of sight Enishi grins and moves the hand he had on her waist to her ass cheek and squeezes it, making Kushina jump a little. "Eek! Enishi you pervert!" She yells when she turns to punch him but sees him running like crazy to the compound with her in pursuit. "Oi! Get back here and take you're punishment like a man!" She screamed while he laughed as he ran into the house.

Naruto and Kasumi were sitting on a crocodile that was the size of a great white shark reading the latest bounties in the bingo book.** Benihime** (Crimson Princess), the Kyuubi was out of Naruto's body and in the form of a kit with crimson colored fur sleeping in Kasumi's lap and purring when she scratches her behind the ears.

"Hey Nii-san, the Stone Bear of Iwa and the Thunder Lion of Kumo's bounties went up. Want to go after them when we finish visiting Tazuna and his family?" She asks while Naruto nods. "Sure. I haven't faced any strong missing nin. That and I need some new trophies in my collection." He said like it was the most simple thing in the world while Kasumi sighs. When her brother faces a strong nin he keeps their heads and headbands as trophies.

She does the same but keeps mostly the headbands. "So how many do you have now Naruto-Nii?" Kasumi asks as she turns a page. Naruto thinks about it and answers. "150 from Iwa, 95 from Kumo, 87 from Suna, 60 from Konoha, 75 from Kiri, Ame, and Kusa and 50 from Taki why?" He asks but she slumps her shoulders. "Damn, you beat me by 25. Oh and I get the bounty on the Stone Bear since you got the highest one last time." She answer and shrugs his shoulders.

Kasumi was without a doubt a money hungry hunter. He liked money to but she loves it. Just like Enishi but he wastes his on sake and gambling. _'Him and baa-chan would get along well since they both love sake and gambling but Enishi is good at gambling.'_ He thought while the crocodile takes them to Nami.

Konohagakure no Sato

In the Hokage Tower, Tsunade couldn't help but sigh as she looked out the window and at the village. For the past 4 years, Konoha has not been doing well and that is due to the fact that they banished Naruto. After his banishment got out to the other countries, the leaders that Naruto helped were furious.

Tazuna, the mayor of wave had cut off all trading routes that went through fire country and tripled the prices for imported and exported goods that went to Konoha and any other place in fire country. And traded the majority of their goods with Kumo, Kiri, and Suna and also sent all the missions they originally give Konoha to said villages.

The council tried to send ambassadors to wave and try to make a new treaty with them but they were kicked out the second they set foot on the land by either the samurai who patrol the borders or by the hired nin. The council even went so far as to threaten and take wave country by force. When Kumo and Kiri Heard this they threatened konoha with war If they interfered with their business again.

The leader of Tea country also cut off the trading ports and businesses with Konoha and did them with Suna and Kumo. When Gaara, Sunagakure's new Kazekage heard the news, he was mad beyond belief and he created a sandstorm that stretched all the way to fire countries borders. He then went to the Wind Daimyou's palace and asked for him to cancel the new treaty they were planning as well as cut off the alliance except the one where they assist each other in war. The Wind Daimyo asked why and Gaara explained what had happened to him during the Suna/Oto invasion.

Needless to say, the man agreed with him and cancelled the alliance and new treaty. Koyuki Kazahana, the Daimyo of Harugakure, was furious beyond belief when she found out Naruto was banished from Konoha. She along with 100 of her Samurai and 40 of her ninja and marched all the way to Konoha demanding an audience with the Hokage.

When she had a meeting with Tsunade and the council she wanted to know why she banished Naruto from Konoha. The elders responded by saying that the council banished him when he failed to bring back the last uchiha and also because he contained the kyuubi no kitsune. After they said that, she rose from her seat and cursed every single one of them out, saying words that made her samurai and ninja blush.

Who knew that the Spring Daimyo had such colorful language? After that, she cut off all alliances with them and refused to send any more missions to them and stopped sending them technology. She also refused to star in Jiariya's Icha Icha movie giving the man a heart attack.

The council tried to reason with her but she wouldn't hear it. She told them all to piss off and the only way she'd consider an alliance with them is if they removed Naruto's exile. Other than that, she left the village and did an alliance with Kumo and Kiri. It only got worse a few months later when the Fire Daimyo came demanding why he got complaints from the country leaders about the banishment of a Naruto Uzumaki and why they cutoff or tripled the cost of their resources that went to their country.

Once Tsunade explained the reason, the man wasn't happy and cut konoha's military and economic budget by 40% and stated that he would send all high ranking missions he got for them to Suna and the council asked why.

He said it was because unlike Konoha, who dishonored the dying words of a former kage and blamed an innocent child for the deaths of many, Suna accepted their jinchuurikki and made him their new kage and the new Kazekage said that it was thanks to Naruto that he changed his view on life.

After that, he left while the council begged him to change his mind but he just ignored them. Tsunade sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples to get rid of the headache she had coming. It was the villager's fault that they were in this condition. If only they'd honored the Yondaime's dying wish then they wouldn't be suffering.

She had her ANBU look for the blonde but the search failed. It was like he disappeared from the elemental nations. She prayed that he wasn't capture by the Akatsuki. Jiraiya's spy network couldn't even find him. Hopefully he's somewhere happy and living his life.

That's when an ANBU with a cat mask appeared kneeling in front of her superior. "Hokage-sama, the council is in the meeting room waiting for you to come." She replies while Tsunade nods and gets up from her seat, heading for the meeting room.

Council Chambers

The Clan Heads and Elders Council were in the meeting room waiting for Tsunade to appear. The door opens revealing the Godaime Hokage who went to her chair and sat down. "Hokage-sama glad you could make it. We need to talk about a certain ninja that has gotten a lot of attention lately." Danzo said while opening his only eye.

"Tsunade sighs and rubs her temple. "What ninja may I ask Danzo? I have a busy schedule so make this quick." She said in an irritated voice while the war hawk nodded. "He goes by the name Ryoushi Joutei (Hunter God)." He said getting shocked looks from everyone even from Tsume.

"What are you talking about Danzo? The Ryoushi Joutei is a myth, a fairy tale grown ups make up to scare little kids." Said Inoichi who also heard the name but thought he was just a legend. "I agree with Inoichi on this one. If the Ryoushi Joutei was real then we would at least have a picture or something." Choza said while Hiashi nodded.

"I must agree also. There's no way for some of his reputation can be real if we don't have any proof that he is. I didn't come to this meeting to hear some child's fairytale. The Ryoushi Jotei is said to a freelance bounty hunter who is said to have never lost a bounty or fail in an assassination mission. Not to mention he takes on missions that make our ANBU look like amateurs and his tracking abilities make the Inuzuka clan look like a joke." The Hyuuga head says while Tsume glares at him.

"I too must agree with Hiashi-san's logic. The way people talk about this bounty hunter seems too farfetched. It doesn't change the fact that Iwa has listed this man as an S going on SS ranked nin with a flee on sight order. I'm sorry to say that this 'man' is nothing more than a ghost." Shibi said.

Shikaku was thinking about this man that has Iwa and the criminal under world scared and muttered troublesome. "I believe that the Ryoushi Joutei is real Hiashi-san Shibi-san." The Nara Clan head said while Inoichi looks at his teammate in shock as do the other clan heads. "Troublesome, let me explain. The Ryoushi Joutei was 'said' to have appeared about three years ago killing a group of missing Iwa nin and pirates who raided a porting village in river country but after that he disappears. A couple of months after that, a lot of missing nin's bodies appear at the borders of each country with their heads missing and their bodies torn to ribbons."

"Also it's possible that the man doesn't leave anything behind to prove that he exists. No tracks, clothing, damaged weapons, nothing. It's like he vanishes once he gets a job done and makes sure no one can find him. Kinda like a ghost. Another reason he does this is because he knows that every single village or organization will want him on their side and doesn't want to deal with that since he doesn't want to be tied to a village. It would not only ruin his line of work, but it'll be easier for his enemies to find and kill him. He'd probably beat me in a game of shogi." He eaxplained while everyone took in his explanation.

"What Shikaku speaks is true. The Ryoushi Joutei is indeed real." Said a voice from the window. Tsunade turned her head to see her former teammate leaning against the wall. "Jiraiya? How long have you been here?" Tsunade asks. "For a while. If I were you Hime I wouldn't try to seen ANBU after him. Iwa tried that once and ended up loosing 35% of their ANBU and Hunter-nin. They were all brought back to Iwa's borders with their heads missing and their bodies torn to shreds." The toad sage said with a grim look on his face.

"Y-you're kidding. He destroyed a small fraction of Iwa's forces like that? He must be at least Sannin or kage level to be able to pull that off." Tsume said with a look of awe on her face. "I kid you not. If he's strong enough to do that, then our ANBU will be no match for him. I doubt if I could take him on and live. I might injure him but It'll cost me my life. I would recommend not provoking him at least until we get more info on him." He said.

Tsunade nodded. "Then it's settled. We will not go after the Ryoushi Joutei until we have more info on him. If I find out that any of you have sent ANBU to find him I will have you thrown in jail and stripped of your positions." She ordered while glaring at the elders. She gets up and leaves the office, hoping that this legendary hunter does not come to Konoha.

**And Cut!!! Here's the second chapter. In the next chapter Nauto the Ryoushi Joutei rescues Yuugao and Hana from a group of missing nin and then he and the nin of Konoha face off.**

**I've decided on the harem and this is who will be in it. Yuugao, Hana, Anko, Kurenai, and the 5th Mizukage. This is my decision so far. I'll be working on the first chapter of my Ninja Gaiden fic after I get the next chapter of howling wolf, rising dragon. Hope you all had a merry Christmas and get ready to have a Happy New Year!!!**


	3. The Hunter and The Hunted pt 2

Naruto: The Ultimate Hunter

**Hello everyone! Namikaze09 is back and I just want to say Happy New Year! To start things off Sasuke will die in this fic as will Orochimaru and If you're wondering yes Naruto and his family are on good terms with Kumo, Kiri , and Suna despite the fact that Naruto has killed some of their nin. For those who are wondering, Godzilla and his mate will be showing up soon so don't don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Godzilla, Jurassic Park, or any game based creatures or weapons. I wish I did but I don't so you lawyers better piss off or I'll feed you to my raptors!**

Jutsu: **Futon: Kaze Ryuu no Jutsu**

Jutsu or Japanese translation: (Wind release: Wind Dragon Technique)

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's Bloodline Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech: **Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _Oh, Shit._

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!**_

**Chapter 3: The Hunter and the Hunted Part 2**

**Previously on Naruto: The Ultimate Hunter**

"_Oh kami. Did you see who got Seta and Jira? Who was that guy?" Kiji asked. "I-I think that was the __**Ryoushi Joutei **__(Hunter God)." He said while Yotsuki and Kurotsuki eyes widen in horror and looked at him._

"_Y-you're kidding. Th-that man is a myth, a scary story kids are told." Kurotsuki started to sweat like crazy. _

_There's no Ryoushi Joutei here. You guys got worked up over no- " WHAP! Those were his last words when his body jerked backwardsand was imbedded into a tree branch with a black arrow lodged into his head. Kurotsuki screamed in horror when she saw her teammates body hang on the branch with a look of shock on his face before he died._

"_Y-you. I-it can't be. You can't be real! You just can't!!" He cried out in horror. The Ryoushi Joutei narrows his yellowish orange red tinted slitted eyes at the man while three more shadowy figures that appeared to be reptilian approached the man and growled at the trapped Iwa nin who was trembling in fear and sweating bullets._

"_You're not worthy to die by my hand. Instead I'll let my friends here deal with you. They haven't had a decent meal for a while and I'm sure they would enjoy tearing you apart." He replies in a dark tone while the raptors snarled, revealing razor sharp teeth and saliva dripped from their mouths. "Enjoy your meal my __**Shuryou Hanryo**__ (hunting partners)." The Ryoushi Joutei replied and walked away._

_The raptors grinned at the whimpering nin. They then roar and leap down into the ditch and started to rip their meal apart. Kiji's blood curdling screams echoed through the tropical forest due to the fact that he's being eaten alive by the ultimate predators_.

**Bandit camp near the borders of Kaminari no Kuni and Hi no Kuni**

Two unmasked ANBU from Konoha were tied up in a tent with all their weapons and armor gone leaving them in sleeveless shirts and black pants.

They had bruises, cuts and a black eye on their beautiful faces. One appeared to be 20 and had red markings on her faces, long brown hair that had a few bangs and was tied into a ponytail. She was Hana Inuzuka. The other female appeared to be 24 and had long purple hair that stopped to her mid back and ivory colored skin. She was Yuugao Uzuki.

Both her and Hana were returning back to konoha after completing an assassination mission. They were exhausted from the mission and were attacked and captured by Two missing nin from Kumo and Iwa. They were the **Kuma Ishi **(Stone Bear) and the **Shishi Hekireki** (Thunder Lion), missing nin from Kumo and Iwa, wanted for the kidnapping and raping of women both civilian and kunoichi.

They were stripped of their weapons and thrown in a tent where they'd be 'used' for stress relief. They also saw a bunch of other missing nin that had women in cages who were crying and begging for help while the men just laughed at them. They got smaked around for a while and then the two left the tent. Hana had a few broken ribs and swore that she could smell blood which was flowing down the side of her hair. Same with Yuugao.

The Inuzuka heiress groaned in pain as she turned over to Yuugao who was coughing up blood and spat. "D-dammit. I swear if I get out of this I'll castrate those bastards." She said but winced in pain as she haerd a rib pop. 'Kuso, my ribs." Hana nods but was to weak to talk. She knew that they would not get out of this and they'd be raped and killed once they're no longer needed.

She was cursing inwardly. She'll never see her kaa-san, brother, partners, friends, family or clan again and worse she was gonna have her innocence taken from her by a rapist. When these thoughts came to her mind she couldn't help but have tears fall from her eyes. Yuugao saw this and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"It seems life is cruel after all." She said bitterly while Hana was sobbing quietly. Outside of the tent and in the camp, the missing nin and bandits were drinking, laughing and harassing the women they caught who were in cages. Meanwhile two figures in the shadows with yellowish orange colored eyes were watching this from the trees.

"Those pigs. Who do they think they are treating women as if they were play things? I swear none of them will leave this forest alive." Kasumi snarled trying to keep herself from charging into the camp. Naruto wanted to do the same. He already had summoned Raptors around the area and near the camp.

"I know Kasumi. Wait a minute." He said as he saw a missing iwa nin open a cage and drag a female out. "Come on bitch!" he snarled as he dragged the kicking and screaming woman into the forest. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Stay here imouto, I'll deal with that scum." He says getting a nod from her and vanishes.

**In the forest**

The Iwa nin was swearing as he dragged the kicking and screaming woman through the forest. He had enough and grabbed her by the collar and slapped her. The woman had short brown hair and grey eyes. She yelped as she fell onto the ground. The Iwa nin grinned and unzipped his pants revealing his erect member.

The woman looks at him with horror and fear in her eyes. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy this you slut." He said. The Iwa nin was about to make his way towards the frightened woman until his body jerked. He looked down to see a blade that was coated with his blood going through his chest. He coughed up blood as the blade was twisted and removed from his body and the nin fell to the ground and remained motionless.

The woman looked up to see a masked hooded figure with yellow-orange slitted eyes staring down at her with what looked like a hilt less sword with cut outs, teeth like serrations on the front and back, and a piercing point. He then flicks the blood off the sword and sheathes it. The woman whimpered and curled up into a ball when he walked towards her and knelt down.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone. She just looks at him for while and nods. "Good. Now go. There's a town not far from here. You should be able to get shelter." He said and got up only for her to reach out and grab his arm. "Thank you." She said and kisses him on the cheek and runs off. Naruto sighs and then leaps into the trees while a raptor's head appears from a bush and grabs the dead nin by the head with its teeth and drags it away.

Kasumi was watching another nin urinate in a bus and she pulls out a black combat knife. She lands behind him and before he could react, she shoves the knife into his groin hard. He was about to let a scream but she covered his mouth with her hand and jerks his head to the left hard, snapping his neck. He falls to the ground and gets dragged away by another raptor.

Kasumi wipes the knife off with a leaf and leaps back into the trees. Naruto was making his way through the tree braches and stops when he sees four Iwa chunnin guarding a cage that had five women in em. He pulls the same blade out and leaps off the tree and grabs a branch with his left arm and swings around it once and lands on it.

He then leaps off it and into the air and descends towards his targets with the sword raised. One chuunin looks at his shadow and sees it get bigger he then looks up into the air to see a hooded figure come down at him with a blade raised and gets sliced in half by Naruto as he lands in a crouching position, causing the women who saw it scream.

The other chuunin doesn't even a chance to react when Naruto removes his head from his shoulders. He stabs the other chuunin through the heart and leaves his blade embedded in his body and grabs a chuunin who tried to escape and alert the others by his collar, pulls him forward and knees him hard in the spine which snapped in two ending his ability to walk.

The nin tries to scream out in pain only to have his mouth covered by Naruto's hand who pulls out a survival knife and slits his throat. Blood seeps out of the gash from his neck and the Iwa nin's eyes rolled up into his sockets and dies. He sheathes his knife and walks towards the still shocked chuunin who still had the blade in his heart.

"R-Ryoushi Joutei." Was all he said when Naruto yanks his blade out hard, causing blood to fly off and decapitates him. The headless body falls to the ground and the head rolls around for a second then stops.

He then walks over to the cage that had five girls in it and rips the lock off the door and opens it. "Go." was all he said and vanishes in a blur. The women waste no time and run before more came. Five large Komodo Dragons appeared from the bushes and dragged the carcasses away to eat. Kasumi just took down two jounin and three chuunin with what looked like a Naginata with the head of a dragon that had its mouth opened and was holding the silver blade. She then seals it back into a seal she had on her wrist and then runs over to a bush, pulls her mask down over her mouth and vomits.

She then coughs a few times and breathes slowly. Naruto then appears beside her and rubs her back slowly. "You alright?" He asks her and she nods as she puts her mask back on over her face. "Let's gets this over with. I've already stabbed and castrated half of them in the groin and if I have to do it again I'm gonna lose it." Kasumi mumbles while Naruto chuckles.

"Well then let's finish this." He says while two raptors appear in front of them. They were 6 feet tall and weighed two hundred pounds. One was a reddish orange color with black stripes all over and a white underbelly. Its eyes were orangish red and had slitted pupils. Razor sharp teeth were in its mouth and also had pitch black claws on its arms and feet and white spiky quills started from its head to the back of its neck. The other one was white with greenish black stripes and green slitted eyes.

"Inform the others to get ready to attack the camping site when I do _that_ jutsu but don't harm the females." Naruto ordered. The two raptors growl lowly and nod then vanish into the forest. Lets get started" He said and performs two handseals. "Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)." He muttered in a low voice.

Meanwhile the **Kuma Ishi **(Stone Bear) and the **Shishi Hekireki** (Thunder Lion), Goro and Majima walked into the tent where Hana and Yuugao were in and grinned with lust in their eyes. Goro was bald and wore a brown flak jacket with no shirt and brown pants. He had three scars going down the right side of his face. Majima had wild spiky short hair and wore an outfit similar Goro's only he wore a grey flak jacket and pants and a black shirt.

"You two put up one hell of a fight when we brought you in." Goro said as he leered at Hana who was shivering as he kneeled down next to her and traced his hand from her neck to her chest and stopped there and squeezed it. Hana whimpered when he did that while he chuckled.

Yuugao whose face was cupped by Majima glared at the man with all the hate she could muster. "You shouldn't glare cutie. That look makes you appear ugly. C'mon lets see a smile on that pretty face." He said only for her to spit saliva and blood on his face.

He wipes it of his face and a look of rage appears on his face. He smacks Yuugao hard, making her fall to the ground face first he then kicks her in the ribs making her hiss out in pain. "You bitch! I tried being nice but now you're gonna get put in your place and that is as a sex slave you fucking whore." He snarles and turns her on her back.

Goro was laughing at this and grabbed Hana by her hair getting a hiss of pain out of her and pulls her to his eye level with an evil smile on his face. "I'm gonna enjoy fucking you Inuzuka. I got these scars from your bitch of a mother and I've hated your clan ever since. I think I'll have you suck me off first." He says and forces her on her knees while he unzips his pants and pulls out his erect member. Hana's eyes widen in fear. "If you bite me you're dead." He growled and started to bring her head closer to his member while she struggles to move her head away from him while tears fell from her eyes.

Majima forced Yuugao legs opened and he was smiling like a madman. "I hope you're a screamer wench he said and started to undo her pants.

Meanwhile a mist surrounds the camp shocking everyone. "What the hell? Where did this mist come from?" A Iwa Chuunin asked while everyone got up and looked around. A deep dark chuckle surrounded the area and so did a bunch of growls and snarles. **"You fools dare to enter my forest and defile women for your sick pleasures? Unforgivable. I the Ryoushi Joutei will make you pay for your transgressions." **He said while releasing killer intent causing them to freeze up and sweat like crazy.

"O-oh Kami. The Ryoushi Joutei? We're dead we're all dead!!" an Iwa nin whimpered. That's when a bunch of red, green, yellow, and orange slitted eyes appeared throughout the mist. **"Now my ryoushi's (hunters) kill them. Let their flesh satisfy your hunger!" **He roared, making them all go pale as the eyes roared at his command and attacked while their screams echoed through the campsite while the females hugged each other and covered their eyes while the sounds of screaming and flesh being ripped apart was heard.

In the tent Goro and Majima were about to claim their prize when the sounds of roaring and screaming was heard. "What the hell is that?" Goro said as he turned his head to the entrance of the tent. Hana decided to use this distraction to her advantage. She bared her fang and used what little strength she had to force herself to her feet and sank her fangs into the surprised man's collar bone and getting the taste of blood in her mouth.

Goro cried out in pain and ended up stumbling backwards out of the tent and they both fell outside. "Goro?" Majima asked. Yuugao saw this distraction and with out warning she pushed herself forward and head butted the man hard in the face. The sound of cartilage breaking entered her ears and Majima screamed out in pain while clutching his face.

Yuugao the sprung to her feet, charged at the man and shoulder tackled him out of the tent. The kumo nin went flying out of the tent still holding his nose and Yuugao hit the ground hard and cried out in pain as three of her ribs snapped and her right shoulder dislocate. She got up still, ignoring the pain she was in right now. She was going to kill this bastard if it was the last thing she did.

Majima got up slowly. Yuugao then leaped into the air behind Majima and wrapped her legs around his head. The weight from her body brought them both down and she tightened her grip on his neck while he struggled to pry her legs off his neck. "I'm going to snap your neck you son of a bitch!" She cried while his legs flopped around wildly like a fish.

Hana was on top of Goro with her canines inserted deeply into his collar bone. Blood squirted out as she twisted and dug her teeth into his flesh. Her eyes were slitted like her mothers and her appearance was more feral. If she died, she'll die fighting even if she could only use her teeth to fight. :AAAAHHHH GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU BITCH!!" Goro cried out as they rolled around the ground but she still kept her grip firm.

"I said get off you fucking bitch!" He yelled and started to punch her on the top of her head continuously. Hana grunted but still kept her grip on him. After a couple of hits her head started to bleed more and her grip started to get weaker and her vision weaker. "YOU DAMN BITCH GET OFF NOW!!" He yelled and kicked her hard in the ribs. Her eyes widened from the pain and she let out an ear splitting scream while flying into the air and hitting the ground hard.

Yuugao heard this and had a look of worry on her face. Majima took this chance and grabbed one of her ankles and sent electric currents through her body. Yuugao let out a scream of agony as volts of electricity coursed through her body frying her from the inside out. She releases her grip, rolls away, and curls up in pain as smoke rose from her body.

Goro got up slowly and created an earth spear out of his right arm and walked towards Hana with a look of insanity in his eyes. "Fuck being my bitch. You're better off dead." He says and brings it up to the air while Hana was coughing up blood and trying to breathe at the same time. "DIE!!" He roared and brought the spear down intending on running her through the head but a silver blade went through his heart making his body pause. Then it fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud.

A redhead with a mask covering half of her face appeared and walked towards the body of the stone bear and removed her Naginata from the body and severed his head. She then sealed it and the body into a scroll. "Well that was fun." She said sarcastically but then saw a female with markings on her face coughing up blood and having trouble breathing.

Kasumi's eyes widen and she ran towards her and knelt down. She also removed the rope she was tied in .Majima now had her hoisted in the air by her throat and was cutting off her air supply. He then slammed her onto the ground and then slammed his foot down onto her chest causing her to yell out in pain.

He grinned like a madman as he added more pressure to her chest making tears fall out of her eyes from the pain she was in. "So you finally broke huh? Good," he raised his foot off of her and pulled a sledge hammer from the seal in his arm and raised it high. "ENJOY YOUR NEW LIFE IN HELL!!" He roared until he heard the sound of electricity and the sounds of an eagle crying.

"WASSHI ISSEI (Eagles cry!!)" A voice cried out as he plunged his yellow lightning covered hand through the man's back and out of his chest cavity. Blood fell from Majima's mouth as the hand tore out of the man's body and the sickening sound of flesh and bone being ripped was heard. Yuugao looked up at her savior and saw him with a hood and mask covering half of his mouth and saw a few strands of blonde hair.

He pulls out a strange black sword and severs the head of the missing nin and seals it and the body away. He then stares down at her with his yellow orange slitted eyes. He then sheathes the sword and walks towards her. She tries to sit up but falls back down in pain. Naruto kneels down cuts her free from the rope, and looks at her. "Your right shoulder is dislocated. I'm gonna put it back in place." He said.

Yuugao nodded and watches as he places his right hand on her shoulder and his left hand on her arm. He then places a firm grip on her shoulder and pushes it in fast and hard. "Ahhh! Goddammit that shit hurts!!" Yuugao yelled. Naruto then placed one arm under her leg and the other one on her back and carefully lifted her up, holding her bridal style.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked with a tint of pink on her cheeks due to the fact that she could feel the muscle from his arms. "Helping you up. You have three cracked ribs and if you try to walk they'll puncture your lung." He answered getting an 'oh' from her while walking towards Kasumi whose hands were glowing white, trying to heal Hana who was breathing slowy.

"Will she be alright?" Yuugao asked while Kasumi nods without looking at her. "Hai, she will soon but her lungs have been punctured by some broken ribs. She also has a small crack on the left side of her skull and a broken collarbone. We have to take her back to our place to treat her thoroughly." Kasumi answered. Naruto performed one handed seals and finished them at the ram seal.

The raptors had just finished with their meals and were now leaving the bloody camp. Kasumi stopped healing Hana and went to free the women. After that, she helped Hana up who winced in pain. "Kasumi hold on and don't let go he said. As a yellow aura surrounded them and they vanished. Meanwhile, an ANBU with a Hawk Mask saw this and shunshined away o inform the Hokage.

**Under ground Uzumaki compound recovery room.**

Yuugao slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a bed with a cover on top of her. She had some patches and bandages on her face and her forehead was wrapped as well. She lifted the covers and found herself wearing a purple robe.

She then sits up carefully and sees that her arms, legs, and torso were bandaged also. The room was pure white and there were different kinds of paintings in the room. Yuugao then looks around to see Hana who had bandages on her as well and was sleeping softly. _'Where are we? The last thing I remember is disappearing from that camp and appearing in front of a compound before passing out.' _She thought but then heard footsteps.

She looks at the door only to see a 14 year old girl with red hair and bluish green eyes walk in with a trey with two bowls on it. She also had canines jutting from her upper lip. She was also wearing a sleeveless tank top shirt that hugged her body and showed off her figure which seemed to be more developed than other 14 year old girls. She also wore crimson red pants and black ninja sandals.

She blinks at Yuugao a few times then smiles. "So you're finally awake? That's good." She said with a kind voice. The ANBU captain nodded but looked at her in shock. "So you were the girl who works with the Ryoushi Joutei huh?" Kasumi nods and walks forward and sets the trey down. "Yes that was me." She answered causing Yuugao's eyes to bulge.

"B-But you're so young!" She stammered while Kasumi sat in a chair. "So? My brother is stronger and he's only three years older than me." She stated while Yuugao's mouth hung open. "Th-the Ryoushi Joutei is your brother? And he's only three years older than you?" Yuugao asked. Kusumi nods but laughs at the expression on her face.

"Yeah he is. I don't see how you find it so hard to believe. I mean your village did have an ANBU captain who was 13 when he joined." Kasumi says and Yuugao couldn't help but agree but then a serious expression appeared on her face. "Why did you save us?" She asked with a tone that sounded like a demand but froze when Kasumi gave her an icy glare.

"It was either save you or let those bastards rape you and those women they caught. The Ryoushi Joutei may be feared throughout the elemental nations, but he's not heartless. There are only a few things he hates and they are traitors, criminals, perverts and _rapists._" She said straining the word. "He'd kill anyone who would think of raping another person especially females. After all he did stop that slave trade that the Yakuza had in Ocean Country and also killed the main bosses who started it so if I were you, I wouldn't jump to conclusions. No wonder he hates Konoha." She said while Yuugao looks down in shame but then her eyes widened.

"Wait, why does he hate Konoha? What did we ever do to him?" She asked. "You misunderstood me ANBU-san, It's not Konoha he hates but the people who run the village. He stated that the ones who run the village are arrogant, short minded, corrupt, and power hungry fools who'd stab each other in the back because they trust no one." Kasumi replied which caused Yuugao to protest.

"That's not true. Not everyone in Konoha is like that. The Hokage is an honorable and respected person. She'd never stoop to being corrupt." Kasumi sighed. "Again you misunderstood me. I wasn't referring to the hokage. I was referring to Konoha's council. I mean it's their fault that the village is suffering right now due to the fact that they banished a ninja who not only saved the countries you were tied to but also because he failed to bring back a traitor who had a bloodline and went to an even bigger traitor. But what's worse about it is that he was banished for containing a bijuu but not just any bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Is that true or not?" She asked in an icy tone.

Yuugao flinched at her words and looked at the sheets of her bed. "It is true. A lot of countries are disgusted with what we did even the ones who had jinchuurikis. The Fire Daimyo is also disappointed with us and punished us for our actions towards the boy. Only 20% of us respected the Yondaime's wish but the rest…. well you know. I held no hatred for the boy and was even his body guard when he was little. He was the barrier that protected us from the kyuubi's wrath and those fools nearly destroyed it." She said while clenching her fists.

"I just hope that he's living a great life now that he doesn't have to look over his shoulder in fear anymore." She said with a sad smile on her face. Kasumi just looks at her and her expression softens. She looks over to see Hana groaning and opening her eyes. "Why the hell does my head hurt so much? Feels like my skull was smashed in with a rock." She said and tilts her head and sees Yuugao and a red headed female looking at her.

"Yuugao who is that and where are we?" She asked and sat up but groaned in pain. "Kami my ribs hurt." She whined getting a giggle from Yuugao who also winced since her ribs hurt to. Kasumi chuckles but then gets up from the chair to get the two bowls of stew she had and walked over to Yuugao's bed and handed her one. "Thank you." She said while Kasumi walked over to Hana and gave her the other bowl. "Thanks uh…" "Kasumi. Glad you're still with us Inuzuka –san." She replied while Hana gave her a small smile. "Just call me Hana Kasumi."

She replied getting a nod from the girl. "Do you have any aspirin? My head is killing me." Hana asked while the redhead pulls a bottle out of her pocket and hands it to her. "Thank you." She says, popping the bottle off with her thumb and puts tow in her mouth then swallows them. She the grabs the spoon that was in the stew and scoops it up. She puts the spoon into her mouth and slurps the stew off and swallows it.

Her eyes widen from the taste. "Oh kami this is great!" she said and eats more of it. Yuugao does the same and her eyes widen as well. "Oh wow my taste buds are dancing! Did you make this?" she asked while Kasumi shakes her head. "No my brother did." She answered getting shocked looks from them.

"Your brother cooks?' Hana asked, shocked that a male could actually cook. "Yep. He can practically cook anything from scratch. He can also clean, sow, garden, and can also make his own clothes. He's much better than mom because he doesn't leave holes in my pants." She said with a small blush on her face while Hana and Yuugao's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

Hana returned to normal and asked. "Is he close to my age and is he single?" She asked with stars in her eyes. "Hana!" Yuugao yelled out but also couldn't help but want wander the same thing. "You know for two women who had just recovered, you sure do have loud voices." Said a blonde male who walked in the recovery room. He was 6'0 and wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt that hugged his body like a second skin, showing off his chest and abs as well as his arms that were muscular but not overly muscled. He also had tattoos that looked like black claw marks on his right arm.

His mask was gone, showing off his masculine face. He also had canines jutting from his upper lip and had deep blue slitted eyes and his hairdo was similar to the yondaime's but he had red highlights in his bangs. He also wore black ANBU cargo pants with two belts around his waist and ANBU styled sandals that stopped near his knees. Yuugao and Hana couldn't help but blush at the blonde male's appearance. Wrapped around his neck was what looked like a blackish brown scarf but it was actually a ferret.

Kasumi looked at her brother and sighs. A red blur zips past Naruto and leaps onto Kasumi's shoulders and licks her cheek getting a giggle from the girl. It was Benihime. "Beni-chan did you miss me?" Kasumi asked the two tailed kit who yipped and nuzzled her cheek while she scratched her behind the ear. Naruto groans while the ferret unwraps herself from his neck and leaps off his shoulder and lands on Yuugao's lap.

Yuugao stopped ogling Naruto and looked down at the ferret that stared at her with her silver grey eyes and squeaked while tilting her head to the side. The female swordsmen had to suppress a kawaii when it looked at her. The ferret then crawled up her arm and onto her shoulder, and then licked her face. "Aw she likes you Yuugao." Hana said but was inwardly fuming because she wanted the ferret to lick her face also.

Yuugao let out a giggle and rubbed her finger under the ferret's neck gently. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Wow. I've never seen Hanone act like that with a stranger before." He said while Hanone snuggled into Yuugao's arm and purred when she stroked her back. Hana was pouting at this and wanted to hold the cute ferret. Kasumi saw this and giggled. Benihime leaped off of her shoulder and ran to Hana's bed and laid in her lap, shocking the girl.

She then stroked the fox's ears and she purrs. "Why does this fox have two tails?" Hana asked and Naruto answers. "She was born with them. Her mother had three tails though. She won't gain it until she turns 2." Benihime looks at him and glares. "Don't give me that look fox. You know I'm right." He says while she yips at him and lays her head back down.

"Cranky fox. Anyway, I'm afraid you two will have to stay here for awhile. Your injuries were very serious when we rescued you especially yours Hana. Three of your ribs snapped and punctured your lungs which caused some serious internal bleeding. You also had a crack in your skull and a nasty gash was on the back of your head. Kasumi managed to stop the internal bleeding but we had to pull the broken ribs that were in your lung carefully and then had to regenerate the cells in it. Your ribs will take two weeks to heal and your skull will take a couple of days but you'll suffer from minor headaches for a while so try not to think too much." He said in a joking matter only to get smacked upside the head by another red head that walked in wearing a black mesh shirt and red pants.

"Don't be a smart ass Sochi." She said while Naruto rubbed his head. Yuugao's eyes widened when she saw the woman who she thought died. "K-K-Kushina-sensei?" She asked while Kushina looked at her then smiled. She walked over to Yuugao who had tears form in her eyes until the Uzumaki was a few inches away from her. "Hey Yu-chan. It's been awhile." She said. Yuugao pulled her master into a hug and sobbed into her shoulder.

Kushina returned it and rubbed her back with her hand. Hana's eyes widened. She was looking at Kushina Uzumaki, the Aka Arashi and strongest kunoichi who was on par with Tsunade. Yuugao and Kushina released each other. "Sensei I thought you died when the kyuubi attacked." She said while wiping her eyes with her sleeve while kushina shook her head. "No I didn't I left because_ Sarutobi_ told me that my son died." She said saying sarutobi with venom in her voice.

Hana blinked in confusion. "Wait you had a son? Who was he and who was the father?" She asked and that's when Naruto walked up. "Me. Can you guess who my father was?" Naruto asked while Yuugao and Hana looked at him and their eyes became big. "N-no way. You're the son of the Yondaime? Oh kami. Konoha banished his son. What have we done?" Hana said with a look of dread on her face.

Naruto just chuckles. "Imagine the villages surprise when they find out that I'm not only the Yondaime's son but the Ryoushi Joutei?" He said while their jaws dropped to the ground. "YOU'RE THE RYOUSHI JOUTEI!?" Yuugao yelled while Nauto nodded. "Yep." "So who is she sensei?" Yuugao asked pointing to the 14 year old. "My daughter Kasumi. I had her with I got remarried to another man. He's not here right now. He went to Kiri to deal with some pirates that were raiding the docks." Kushina answered.

"Now that we know who you really are what's going to happen to us?" Hana asked hoping that Naruto won't kill them. "Nothing. Once you're healed up you're free to go. It doesn't matter to us. Konoha's no threat to me or my family and we can deal with any ninja that comes from there." He answered and walked over to Kasumi and placed his hand on her head.

"Kasumi here is on par with Hatake-teme and can take on two ANBU units without breaking a sweat." He replied while she eye smiled. "Sorry but I won't tell you how strong I am." That was when a raptor appeared in front of Naruto, growling and chirping. Said blonde's eyes widen and they narrow. "How many?" he asked while the raptor chirped. "Damn. Kaa-san I'll be back. We appear to have some 'guests' in our jungle." He said and walks out of the room while the raptor disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto who is it?" Kushina asks. Naruto turns around with a dark look on his face. "Konoha nin." He answers while his eyes went from deep blue to yellow-orange. Kushina's eyes widen and her eyes narrow. "Take Kasumi with you and deal with them. Try not to kill them though. Break em in half if you must." She said while Naruto nodded. "Let's go Kasumi! We have trash to throw out!" Naruto called out and his imotou ran out of the room saying 'hai' and runs pass him to get her gear.

Naruto then walks into the dark tunnel was well while his eyes glowed in the dark. Meanwhile, several Konoha nin were running through the dark dense jungle. They were Asuma, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru. Their mission was to search for Yuugao and Hana who were reported to have been 'abducted' by the Ryoushi Joutei and his partner by an ANBU.

Tsunade had no choice but to send them to try to retrieve them or listen to the council bitching about it. Kakashi however was still a chuunin despite the elders protest but the Senju wouldn't hear it stating that he abused his position and needs to be humbled. His colleagues heard about the thrashing he got from Kurenai after what he said and didn't feel sorry for the man. They just ignored him and didn't invite him for drinks or any other things they did on their down time.

Anko also gave the Cyclops a thrashing he'd never forget. They continued to run until Asuma stopped as did the others. They heard growling. "What that hell was that?" Anko asked. "Don't know, but I've never heard something growl like that." Kiba sniffed the air and got stiff. "Whoever growled like that is reptilian." The inuzuka replied. Neji activated his Byakugan to try and find the source.

"That odd. My Byakugan isn't picking up any heat signatures. They must be capable of lowering their body temperatures." He said as he increased his vision but still got nothing. "Great. So we do not know if they're a threat or not?" Kakashi asked while Gai pulls out two black tonfas. "Get ready for a fight every one. Whatever Kiba and Akamaru sensed are close by." He said in a serious tone. Asuma pulled out his trench knives, Kiba flexed his claws and Akamaru's fur stood up, Neji got into a Jyuken Stance with his byakugan activated, Anko pulled out two kunai as did Kurenai and Kakashi.

Suddenly, a bunch of red, yellow, orange, and green eyes appeared around them growling from the tropical plant life. One leapt out of the plant life that hid them and landed a couple of feet away from them. The Jounin had looks of shock, fear, and awe when they saw the reptilian creature stand before them hissing.

It was six feet tall, 13 feet long and weighed around 200 pounds. Its skin tone is a blackish brown color, had a two light blue stripes starting from its neck to the end of its tail and was white on the creature also had a crest on the middle of it's nose that was red and it had feather quills on the back of its head that stopped to the end of its neck.

Its red slitted eyes stared the jounin down It also had a long thick tail that it could probably be used for combat, but that's not what got their attention. On its long arms were three pairs of long black curved claws that appeared to be razor sharp and on its feet were three claws but the third one was longer and stood straight up and looked like it could cut a person open with a mere twitch. The creature then snarled and opened its maw, revealing a pair of razor sharp teeth that could tear through flash as if it were paper.

Every Jounin had wide eyes when they looked at it. "What kind of animal is that?" Kurenai asked while the raptor started to walk left and right in a slow fashion while eying his new prey. Saliva dripped from his mouth and his hisses grew louder. "Who knows? But something tells me that we're on in its menu." Neji replied. Akamaru tensed up more and growled at the bushes. 14 more of them came out of hiding, hissing and snarling at their new prey while approaching them slowly, flexing their claws and snapping their teeth a few times.

Some were dark brown with green slitted eyes, others were whitish grey with blackish brown spots and yellow slitted eyes, and the rest were orange with tiger-like stripes and orange slitted eyes. "Shit. This doesn't look good." Asuma said while increasing his grip on his trench knives. Anko grinned at them and licked her lips. "I wonder if I can keep one as a pet?" The snake mistress replied getting a glare from Kurenai.

"This isn't a time time to joke around Anko." Kurenai said while Anko chuckled. "Who said I was kidding?" Anko answered back while the others got ready. "What are they waiting for?" Kiba asked Neji. "For their leader to order the attack. They're not just animals Kiba. They're smart. They're a pack who works as a team like we do. I suggest we keep our distance from them. Their claws and teeth prove that they're proficient in close combat which is bad for most of us." The Hyuuga answered.

Kiba snorted "So what? They're a bunch of overgrown lizards. I doubt they could take on an Inuzuka." He said arrogantly. The leader heard this and his eye's flared and he snarled loudly at the two legged mammal. _' How dare that ningen mock us? I'm gonna enjoy ripping him apart!'_ He ranted in his mind. He then lets out a roar and charges at the ningen who mocked him. "Oh shit he's coming for me!" Kiba cried out as the predator moved at a speed that seemed impossible for a creature its size. Gai moved between the raptor and kiba and swung the tonfa he had in his right arm at him. To everyone's surprise it leaped over Gai who was also shocked, landed on the ground, and still charged at the frightened Inuzuka with it's maw opened wide and its claws ready to rip him apart.

Before he could do that Anko delivered a round house kick to the leader's side and sent him tumbling on the ground. Anko glared at Kiba who had the nerve to look sheepish. "Don't get cocky you mutt or next time I'll let him rip you apart." Anko said in a scary voice. The leader got back up on his feet and roared. The other roared back and charged at their new prey.

Anko and the leader stared each other down. He growled at the scantly clad kunoichi who just smiled which confused yet irritated the raptor. They circled each other, waiting for one to attack. The raptor just hissed and flexed his claws while Anko's grin became predatory. The leader then charged at Anko who had her two kunai ready and started snapping at her head. Anko dodged them and after the fifth one, she kicked the hunter in its lower jaw, causing him to stagger back a little.

He shook his head to get the stars out of his head and saw the Snake Mistress charge at him and swing one of her kunai at his throat. He moved side ways and snapped at her side but she twisted her body and punched him on the side of his head. The raptor grunts a little from the punch but couldn't help but be impressed with this ningen's strength. Too bad he had to kill her. The ancient predator swung its large tail at the women who leaps over the attack and lands on the ground.

The raptor then swipes at Anko's back with his claws and she barely dodges them. Her trench coat gets shredded from the bottom though. She looks down her ruined coat and glares at the raptor. "You damn lizard, this is my favorite coat! I'll take your hide as compensation!" She yelled and charged at the raptor who roared back and charged towards her.

While the Konoha nin were taking on the pack, two dark figures with yellow orange eyes were watching the fight. "It appears our friends have found the rotten leaves. Let's go Kasumi." He said as he draws his katana from his back as does she.

**That's it for chapter 3. Don't worry Naruto and Kasumi will be kicking Konoha nin ass in the next chapter so don't worry. Remember to give me plenty of reviews and no flaming! Welcome to 2010 people!**


	4. Konoha vs The Hunters

Naruto:The Ultimate Hunter

**Hey everyone this is Namikaze09 with another chapter of Naruto: The Ultimate Hunter. I must say I'm amazed with all the review I got for it and only 3 chapters were made so far. Thanks everyone for your responses. Now Here is chapter 4. The Harem so far is Yuugao,Hana, Anko, Kurenai, Mei Terumi (5th Mizukage). I'll let you know who will also be in the harem in the fifth chapter. **

Jutsu: **Futon: Kaze Ryuu no Jutsu**

Jutsu or Japanese translation: (Wind release: Wind Dragon Technique)

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's Bloodline Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech: **Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _Oh, Shit._

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!**_

**Chapter 4: Konoha vs The Hunters**

**The Jungle of Uzugakure**

The Konoha Jounin were currently engaging in battle with the pack of Raptors that ambushed them earlier. Gai was engaging two of them. The one on his right side snapped at his head but he ducks and uppercuts the creature in its lower jaw, and then kicked him in the chest hard, sending it flying and crashing into one that had Kurenai cornered.

Kureni looked at Gai and nods a thanks but then her eyes widen. "Gai your left!" She cried out as another raptor leapt into the air, heading for Gai who turned managed to sense the creature heading for him and flips away just in time to avoid it's claw swipe. The raptor snarls in frustration and glares at kurenai who was in a defensive stance. The raptor stopped and appeared to be grinning. Kurenai raised an eyebrow and before she could react, another raptor head butted her in the side and sent her crashing into a tree. She groans and tries to get the stars out of her head. Her eyes widen in fear as a raptor appears in front of her with its mouth open and brings its head down.

She rolls to the side to avoid having her head bitten off but the raptor then leaps and lands on top of her and brings his open maw down on her again. Kurenai manages to plant her foot on its chest to stop the creature but struggle to keep maw from ripping her face off.

The raptor pushes itself forward while growling and Kurenai adds more strength to her foot. '_D-damn it this creature is strong.'_ She thought as saw saliva dripping out of its mouth and landed on the side of her face while she grimaces in digust. "Hyaaa!" yelled Anko and the Alpha raptor was seen flying towards the one that had Kurenai pinned.

He crashes into the other one and they're sent tumbling to the ground. Anko appears beside Kurenai and helps her up. Kurenai took one look at Anko and couldn't help but sigh. Her hair was a mess, her trench coat was torn up, and she had cuts, dirt, and slash marks all over her fishnet outfit was especially ruined.

"Anko what the hell happened to you?" She asked while said woman was snorting. "Stupid lizard ruined my favorite coat. Look at it!" She whined while one of the sleeves fell off and hit the ground. Anko looked down at it and yelled.

"THAT DOES IT!! THAT LIZARD'S HIDE IS MINE!!" She screamed and charged at the dazed Alpha Raptor who just got up as did the other and then got socked in the head hard and was sent flying into a tree and hitting it hard. The Alpha groaned and staggered a little. It snarled at Anko and let out a roar filled with rage. It was about to charge but froze for a bit.

He then let out a few chirps and hisses and the other raptors stopped their fighting and ran off into the jungle. The Alpha gave Anko a look and snorted at her. It then retreated back into the jungle while Anko yelled "Same to you pal!!" Neji was tired and pulled out a chakra pill and ate it as did everyone else. Before anyone could stay anything, a figure leaped into the air and landed onto the ground. Everyone's eyes widen when he stood up slowly.

He was 6'0 and 17 years old. He wore a short sleeved dark blue hooded trench coat and also wore a pair of black cargo pants with ANBU styled boots. On his upper body he wore a black long sleeved skin tight muscle shirt that hugged his body like a second skin and showed off his arms, chest, and abs and had yellow orange slitted tinted red eyes that radiated power.

He also wore a grey colored flak jacket that was zipped up and had extra pockets on them and a collar. He also wore a black mask that covered half of his face and a pair of long blonde spiky bangs that were crimson at the ends but stopped to the sides of his face. He also had on black fingerless gloves that had metal plates on them and also wore armguards on his arms.

Strapped to his back was a black katana. The hilt was black and had five holes and a silver metal tip at the end. The guard was silver and the sheathe was black (Snake Eyes blade from g.i. joe rise of the cobras). He also had two strange knives strapped to the back of his belt as well as two on his right and left leg.

He glared at the Konoha nin and released murderous intent that was on par with a sannins, making it difficult for them to breathe, especially Neji and Kiba who never felt this much in their life. "What are you konoha nin doing in my territory?" He asked in a dark tone that sent a shiver down their spine. Even Anko was shivering when she looked into this man's eyes she saw her death.

Akamaru was whimpering and shaking from the glare. Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi had beads of sweat drip from their face. "W-we're her to retrieve two of our ninja Ryoushi Joutei. We didn't come here looking for trouble." Asuma said hoping that he wouldn't attack but the man just stares at him blankly. "Is that so? Well I'm sorry to say that I can't hand them over." He answered getting shocked looks from them.

"What!?" Anko yelled and was about to charge until Kurenai grabbed her arm. Anko looked at her and saw the Genjutsu mistress shake her head. "You bastard give me back my sister!" Kiba yelled and flexed his claws. Ryoushi just looked at the Inuzuka and snorted. "No." He said making kiba growl. "What'd you say." He snarled releasing murderous intent on the bounty hunter who just laughs.

"Is that all you've got? Pathetic. I've face pirate lords with more intent than the amount you're releasing and I suggest you cut it off or I'll make you." He says as he cracks his gloved hand. Neji sees the look on kiba's face and responds. "Kiba don't act rash. He's antagonizing you to attack him and don't forget we're facing the Ryoushi Joutei. Not to mention that we're in his territory so calm down." The Hyuuga says and looks at the man with his byakugan but to his shock he can't figure out his. Kiba clenches his fists in frustration. "Damn it."

Gai then speaks up. "Please Ryoushi-san. We're just here to get our comrades back. Like my friend Asuma said we're not here to fight you." The spandex wearing ninja said. Naruto stares at the man but chuckles. "Like I said to your teammate I won't hand them over. Now leave before I make you." He says getting impatient.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get Hana back dammit now either you do it or I'll make you!" Kiba roared out loud. Ryoushi smirks under his mask. "Why don't you make me mutt. I'll be more than happy to kick your sorry ass around the field and back." He says the inuzuka's eyes flash with anger and he then charges at the hooded figure in a blind rage and ignoring the yells of the others telling him to stop.

Ryoushi smirks while Kiba charges at him. Kiba was about to strike him in the face until Kiba finds himself on the ground with his arms pinned behind his back and feels the cold sharp end of a blade pressed against his neck and freezes.

"You shouldn't let your emotions cloud your judgment Konoha nin. It could get you and your comrades killed." Said a feminine but dangerous voice. Sitting on top of Kiba with a blade at his throat was a red headed female who seemed to be around 14-15 wearing a mask similar to the Ryoushi Joutei's. Her eyes were bluish green and slitted. She wore a black cloak over a red and black ninja outfit and strapped to her back was a katana in a red sheathe. Asuma cursed at kiba's actions. Kakahi was about to pull out a kunai and strike Kasumi with it. Keywords were about to but then hunched over and gasped in pain as a fist connected to his gut courtesy to the Ryoushi. "Bad move." He whispers silently.

The Bounty Hunter then back handed the nin on the side of his face and sent him flying into Gai who avoided being hit and saw an incoming fist heading for his face and barely blocked it but the strength behind it sent him crashing into a tree.

Neji tried to sneak up behind the man and strike him in the back with a Jyuken attack, but Ryoushi sidestepped the attack, shocking the hyuuga and grabbed his wrist. Before Neji could react, Ryoushi kneed him in the chest, making him gasp out in pain and then he grabbed him by the face, lifted him into the air and slammed him into the ground hard.

Then he ducks to avoid a round house kick from Anko and sweeps kicks her, making the snake mistress hit the ground hard and then twists his body to avoid being slashed by a trench knife and hits Asuma in the gut with an elbow. Asuma grunts in pain as the hunter vanishes in a blur when Akamaru snaps at him with his teeth and appears next to Kasumi.

The other nin get up but stop. "Don't move or I'll give your friend here a new hole to breathe out of." Kasumi says in a threatening voice, making them tense up. Ryoushi however just smirks at them and dusts off his trench coat. "I warned you nin not to do anything and now look. We have a hostage." He said while Kasumi punches him in the head to make him stop squirming.

"Great what do we do now?"Anko asks. Asuma sighs in frustration and glares at Kakashi. "What the hell were you thinking trying to attack her? She would've slitted Kiba's throat and killed him before your kunai hit its mark." The son of the Sandaime growled while the Cyclopes flinches. Ryoushi chuckles while looking at the nin.

"How about a tradeoff? I'm willing to hand to mongrel over but you have to hand those two over." Ryoushi says pointing to Anko and Kurenai, getting a shocked look from the nin. "What!? Are you serious?" Asuma asks getting a nod from the nin.

"You two are Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi correct?" Ryoushi asks while the two women nod slowly. "The two nin I have with me now are your friends Hana Inuzuka and Yuugao Uzuki correct?" He asked and again they nod. "If you wish to see them then you must disarm yourselves and come with us. The rest of you get off my lands." He said while the male's eyes widened.

"Why should we?" Kakashi asks getting another glare from Asuma. Ryoushi's eye twitchd and he growled. "Because if you don't I'll kill your friend here as well as the rest of you if you don't get the fuck out of here you stupid scarecrow." He growled getting a sneer from Kakashi who was about to speak again but Asuma beat him to it. "Shut up Hatake! You're not making the situation any better!" He yelled making the copy nin zip it. Asuma lets out a sigh and looks at Kurenai and Anko. "Disarm yourselves and approach him but don't do any thing." He orders and they reluctantly nod and remove their weapons.

They then walk toward Ryoushi Joutei who pulls out two chakra suppressing cuffs and puts them on the two kunoichi. "**Aibou** (partner), toss the mutt to them." He says getting a nod from the girl. As soon as she gets up she kicks him between the legs hard getting a girly scream from Kiba while the other males except the Ryoushi wince.

"**Gomen** (sorry)." She says but not in an apologetic way and tosses him to the male jounin while he holds his puppies in pain. Kasumi pulls out two blind folds and puts them around their eyes. "Can't have you knowing the location of our hideout." She says and pushes them forward while Naruto stood in front of her eyeing the other nin.

Kakashi looks at Asuma in shock and speaks. "Asuma you're not seriously gonna let them take Anko and kurenai are you? What if they-" He starts to say but Asuma glares at the man. "We had no other choice because you tried to pull a sneak attack on that girl Kakashi. We could've lost Kiba because of your stupidity and I'm sure as hell not gonna explain to Tsume why she lost two of her children." He replies getting a pale look from the Cyclops.

"Now that they're gone get the hell off my lands before I add your heads to my trophy collection." Ryoushi demanded while his eyes glowed dangerously. Asuma motions them to retreat while Asuma stands there staring at the man.

"No harm will come to them right?" he asks while the nin nods. "No harm shall come to them. I may be an assassin, but I'm not a cold blooded murderer and I'm a man of my word. Tell your kage to keep her pets on a leash or else she'll find her ninja forces reduced in half." He says in a harsh tone and vanishes in a flash of yellow light, scaring the jounin.

Asuma sighs and rubs his hair back in frustration. "Tsunade-sama is not gonna like this. God this sucks." He mutters and then shunshins away.

Meanwhile, a blindfolded Anko and Kurenai were being led through a dark tunnel in an underground lair by Kasumi who had one of their hands in hers. "So where the hell are we gaki?" Anko asked and a tick mark appeared on Kasumi's head. "I may be a gaki, but I can still kick your ass baa-chan." She said while Anko growled.

"I'll have you know I'm only 25 gaki." She said while Kurenai sighs. "Really? I thought you were at least 30." The redhead replied while Anko's face turned red and was about to retort until Kurenai spoke up. "In case you haven't noticed Anko, we're hostages with our chakra sealed so please don't mouth off." She said and Anko mumbles about smartass brats calling her old while Kasumi snickers.

"Just because you're hostages doesn't mean you're gonna get tortured. Even if you're Konoha nin." She said getting raised eyebrows from them. "Is that so? If you're not gonna torture us what will you do?" Anko asks and Kasumi looks at her with an eye smile. "First I'm getting you some clothes to wear. You look like a hooker when you wear nothing but a shredded trenchcoat, a fishnet outfit, and a skirt."

Anko's eyebrow twitched and Kurenai had to hold in a giggle that was about to come out. "That stupid lizard ruined my coat." She mumbled. "Raptor." Kasumi answered getting their attention. "A what?" Kurenai asks. "Those _lizards_ you faced earlier were raptors and they're not lizards. They're actually the ancestors of the bird family." She said like it was no big deal, but Anko's jaw dropped.

"Are you telling me that I got my ass handed to me by an overgrown featherless turkey?" She asked and Kasumi said one word. "Yep." Anko hung her head down and sobbed quietly. Kurenai just sweat dropped and then asked a question. "If I may ask are Hana and Yuugao okay?" The genjutsu mistress asks.

"They're doing okay but are recovering from the injuries they got when they were captured and almost raped by the **Kuma Ishi **(Stone Bear) and the **Shishi Hekireki** (Thunder Lion). Luckily me and Ryoushi killed those bastards." She said with a hint of venom in her voice while Anko and Kurenai gasps. "Y-you killed them?" Anko asks since the missing nin were A-class in the Bingo and were responsible for the rapes of a lot of females.

"Yeah. Their heads are now trophies hanging on our walls with the other missing nin we killed. You're **nakamas **(comrades) were in bad shape so we brought them here until they fully recover." She finished. And Kurenai spoke up. "I always thought that the Ryoushi Joutei was nothing more than a killer." Kasumi chuckles at that and replies.

"A lot of people think that. True he is a bounty hunter with a flee on sight order but he's not cold blooded. He just does his job like any other hired merc does but he only goes after those who are corrupt. He'd never kill an innocent person but he without a doubt hates traitors, criminals, and _rapists._" She said getting raised eyebrows from them.

After leading them through the tunnel for 30 minutes, Kasumi removes the blindfolds from them and they blink for a while and then slowly open their eyes to see themselves in what looked like an underground tunnel with different paths that lead to god knows where.

"Okay where the hell are we?" She asks while looking around "Stay with me and _do not_ wander off or else." Kasumi said in a warning tone. Kurenai looked at her funny and asked. "Or else what?" That was when they heard a thunderous roar echo through the tunnel shaking the ground.

"Or else you'll end up running into whatever just roared." A voice said behind them. They turned around to see the Ryoushi Joutei standing behind them carrying a dead wild boar over his shoulder with one hand.

Kurenai and Anko noticed that his eyes were now a deep blue cerulean and were slitted and he wore his hood down, revealing wild, spiky blonde, shoulder length hair that was similar to the Yondaime's. He then looks at Anko and raises an eyebrow.

"You should really start wearing clothes that aren't so reavealing kunoichi-san." He says in a humorless, making Anko's face turn red. "Shut up!" she yelled while he shrugs it off. "He removes the mask from his face, revealing a pair of canines that jutted from his upper lip. Both Konoha Kunoichi blush when they saw his face. "Yondaime-sama?" Kurenai asks while the 17 year old rolls his eyes.

"Sorry but I'm not him. Kasumi take this to the preserver room. I'll escort them to where their friends are." Naruto says and tosses the dead boar to Kasumi who catches it but grunts when she hefts it over her shoulder. "Damn it Aniki why do you always kill the heavy ones?" she cries out while he chuckles. "Stop crying you big baby. You know how our old man likes boar meat." He says and watches her leave but mutters about fathers with bottomless pits and brothers being smartasses.

Naruto smirks when she disappears and places an arm on Anko's and Kurenai's shoulder, causing them to tense up but relax when gives them a small smirk. "Calm down you two. I may hate Konoha but I won't damn the innocent. Come with me and I'll take you to your friends." Ha says in a calm and gentle tone. Anko and Kurenai nod and try to hold in the blushes that were about to form on their faces while Naruto leads them further into the labyrinth.

As they walked through the labyrinth Kurenai and Anko kept glancing at the man who was suppose to be a cold-blooded killer who'd kill you if you were his target but he hasn't given them a reason yet to be afraid of him. That's when Kurenai spoke up "R-Ryoushi-san, that girl who escorted us into this place called you her Aniki. Are you two siblings?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, she's my half sister on my mother's side." He replied

Anko raised an eyebrow at what he said. "Half- sister? So you both have the same mother but different fathers?" Again he nodded. "My biological father died the day I was born and no I won't tell you who he was. And don't let her appearance fool you. She may be young but she is strong enough to handle 3 squads of ANBU level nin." Naruto replies while they look at him in shock and could tell that he wasn't joking.

"Wow. Anyway how bad was Hana and Yuugao's condition?" Anko asks. "Hana I believe had three broken ribs that punctured her left lung, a gash on the back of her head as well as a crack on the right side of her skull. Yuugao had three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and burns from a lightning jutsu." He says and Kurenai gasps but gets a reassured look from the man.

"Relax, my imouto managed to heal them but they won't be fighting for a while." Naruto replies and they find themselves near a door that says recovery room. "Well here we are." He says and pulls out a key, then removes the cuffs that were around their wrists.

Anko and Kurenai rubbed their wrists while Naruto opened the door and lets them walk in first. When the two kunoichi walked in, they saw a bandaged up Yuugao and Hana in a bed petting what looked like a black and brown ferret and a two tailed fox that were cuddled up in their lap.

Anko and Kurenai's eye widen when they saw their two friends were okay. Yuugao turned her head to see Anko and Kurenai and her eyes widened in shock. Hana did the same and said "Anko? Kurenai?" They asked. The next thing the recovering Kunoichi knew, they were in a bear hug courtesy to Anko and Kurenai.

"You're both okay!" Anko cried out while Yuugao's face was turning purple as was Hana's. "A-Anko-chan please let go my ribs are breaking." Yuugao strained while Hana was struggling to breath. A-air Kurena-chan. I n-need air!" Hana chocked out. Anko and Kurenai noticed what they were doing and released them while smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, we're just happy to see you're both okay." Kurenai said while Hana and Yuugao smiled. "Thanks but try to show it by not crushing our ribs." Hana said while massaging her sides making them laugh alittle. Yuugao noticed that Anko's trench coat was shredded and her fish net suit had claw marks.

The female swords men raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Anko what happened to your outfit?" she asked and Anko just looked at it and a small blush appeared on her face and she rubbed the back of her head. "It's a long story Yu-chan." Anko replied and looks at Ryoushi. "Speaking of clothes, you wouldn't have any to spare would you?" Anko asks while Ryoushi pulls out a scroll, unrolls it and in a puff of smoke, there was a black two piece body suit and a black trench coat.

"Sorry but I don't carry women underwear on me so you'll have to use the ones you're wearing." He said but then noticed a blush on Anko's face and looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "You are wearing underwear under your clothes aren't you?" He asks and Anko just looks away from him not saying anything.

Hana sweatdrops, Yuugao sighs, and Kurenai face faults at her friend's actions but then stands up glaring at the snake user. "Anko!" Kurenai yells out and the woman looks at her trying to look innocent. "What?" she says in an innocent tone. Kurenai starts to talk but just lets out a frustrating sigh and shakes her head.

"Forget it, I'd just be wasting my energy." She mumbles while Anko just grins. "You know you love me Nai-chan." She coos out while Kurenai looks at the Ryoushi Joutei. "Would you won't hold it against me if Iend up strangling my friend over there?" she asks while Anko makes faces behind her back, getting a sweat drop from the hunter.

Kurenai turns her head back at Anko who again has the innocent look on her face. Kurenai's row twitched and was gonna go strangle her until she felt something rub against her leg. She looks down and sees a two tailed fox kit with crimson fur rubbing against her leg. The kit looks up at her with light pink eyes and yips.

Kurenai just looks down at the fox and stares at her but on the inside she was squealing Kawaii. The Genjutsu Mistress smiles down at the fox, kneels down and scoops the fox up in her arms while the fox yips and starts to lick her face. Kurenai giggles as the fox continues to lick her. She then scratches her behind the ear getting a purr from the fox.

Anko was pouting at this. "No fair why do all the cute ones go to Nai-chan first?" She whines while Hana and Yuugao giggle at this. Naruto chuckles at this then speaks up. "I'm pretty sure you two are hungry so I'll bring you some food back." He says and starts to leave. Kurenai was gonna object but her stomach growled out loud causing the ruby eyed woman to blush in embarrassment.

Anko snickered and felt something on her shoulder. She looked and saw a black and brown ferret that squeaked and licked her face. Anko squealed and hugged the furball, nuzzling her cheek against it. "She's so Kawaii!" The Snake mistress squealed while the others sweat dropped at this.

**Konohagakure no Sato Hokage Tower**

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ASUMA SARUTOBI?!!" Tsunade yelled from her now destroyed desk that was nothing more than firewood. Shizune was curled up in a corner, trembling like and holding a trembling Tonton in her arms and close to her body. Asuma was now gulping and sweating like crazy as he saw the murderous look in Tsunade's eye.

"Th-the Ryoushi Joutei has Kurenai and Anko H-hokage-sama. I-if we hadn't handed them over then his partner would've killed Kiba and us as well. A-as the leader of the mission I had no other choice but to do as he said not to mention that he temporarily disabled Gai, Kakashi, and Neji without even trying. He also told me to tell you to keep your ninja in check or he'll see to it that our forces are cut in half." He explained while Tsunade growled out loud, picked up her chair, and threw it out the window, shattering it.

She ignored the scream that came from outside and then let out a frustrating sigh. "Great. Just great. Four of my Kunoichi are in the hands of an S-class merc. There's no telling what he's doing to them." Tsunade says but then Asuma speaks up. "Actually Hokage-sama I don't believe the Ryoushi Joutei will harm them." He says while she looks at him with a look that says 'explain'.

"Didn't the ANBU who reported this say that him and his partner saved Hana and Yuugao from the missing nin and his partner treated them? If wanted to kill Hana and Yuugao, he would've done so a long time ago." He responded while the last Senju looked at the wall and sighs again.

"True, but what about Kurenai and Anko? They're now his captives and I can't send anymore ninja. He'll weaken us and that'll give villages like Iwa an opportunity to attack us. Can this get any worse?" She groaned out and that's when an ANBU appears kneeling down to the leader of the village.

"Hokage-sama, the council wishes to speak with you." He says and shunshins away while Tsunade smacks her head. "Why do you hate me Kami-sama?" She asks and walks out of her office.

**Council Chambers**

20 minutes passed while the council members were arguing about what happened. Tsunade heard enough and slammed her fist onto the desk. "SHUT UP!! All OF YOU!!" she yelled and they did. Tsunade lets out a sigh and Tsume speaks up. "Hoakage-sama we need to deal with the Ryoushi Joutei now! He has my eldest daughter as well as three of our Kunoichi captive! Who knows what he's doing to them!" She cried out.

Yasha just snorts at this. "I don't see what the big deal is? They can be replaced." The Haruno matriarch says but ends up getting a glare from the clan heads especially Tsume who wanted to rip her apart. "I dare you to fucking repeat that Haruno." Tsume snarled while the woman paled. "Yasha shut up! I didn't ask for your input. Matter of fact the civilians and elders leave. This is a shinobi matter." Tsunade says and ends up hearing them whine and protest to this until Tsunade punches the table.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!!" She roared while a vein throbbed from her head and the civilians and Elders left out of there and she sighs. "Listen Tsume I understand that you're worried about your daughter and you want her back but you have to understand that the village is in a dire situation and our forces still haven't recovered from the invasion. I just can't send an army to find a few people even if said person is a future clan head, I'm sorry but I can't waist my efforts on this."

She said while Tsume just looks down not saying anything. She then gets up and leaves the Chamber so No one could see the tears running down her face. Inoichi was about to go get her but Chouza grabs his arm and shakes his head while the Yamanaka Clan head sighs.

"Hokage-sama, I know you don't want to risk losing anymore more of our ninja to this man but we can't just leave their fate in his hands. We need to send another rescue squad. If we have to let it be two squads." Chouza spoke up. Tsunade looks at them in disbelief. "Are you serious? Do you realize that I'm sending a squad to face someone whose reputation could and probably on par with that of the Yondaime's whose status had a flee on sight order?"

She asks them and they look at her and nod. "We're not asking to have them try to kill the man but at least find out where his hideout is and if it's possible rescue the four Kunoichi he has captuve." Inoichi replies. Tsunade looks around and sighs. "Very well. I'll send two squads to find and if possible rescue them." She says then gets up to leave.

**Underground Lair **

After being given food, Anko was now wearing the skin tight black body suit with a grey mini skirt and a black trench coat and was now scratching the belly of Hanone who was vibrating on her lap while Anko was giggling. "You like that don't you girl?" Anko cooed while the ferret lets out a gurgling noise.

Naruto was sitting down in a chair watching this and then sees his sister walk in with her mask and cloak off and glares at her brother who raises an eyebrow at her. "What?" He asks and she just glares at him for a few seconds until she speaks up. "I got boar blood on my out fit and I had to take two baths to get rid of the smell. Do you have any idea how gross pig blood smells?" she says raising her voice at him but he shrugs.

"Yeah but I'm not a sissy like you are Imouto." Naruto says and ducks when she throws a black bingo book at him. "Baka! In case you forgot I'm a girl!" she yelled while he just smirks at her he then gets up and walks towards her.

They stare each other down and then he thumps her on the forehead with two fingers, getting a yelp from the girl. "Stop complaining so much. What would the old man say if he heard you crying over being covered in boar blood?" He replied and then 'WHAM!' Naruto ended up getting hit with the flat end of what looked like a broadsword on the top of his head but ends up disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Who are you calling old gaki?" Spoke a deep masculine voice. The one who had the voice was a silver haired man wearing a silver and black outfit and a sword was resting on his shoulders. Kasumi looks at him and smiles. "Hey tou-san." She says while Enishi looks at her, smiles, and ruffles her hair.

"Hey squirt, is your brother giving you a hard time again?" He asks getting a nod from her while Naruto appears out of the shadow of the walls and glares at Enishi. "What's your problem old man? Are you trying to bash my skull in?" He growled out while Enishi just shrugs. "Don't be an ass to your sister gaki. Besides, I knew you'd have a **Kage Bushin **take that hit." He says with a grin on his face but Naruto sighs.

That's when the four kunoichi's eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped. "Wait!" Anko yelled and pointed to Enishi. "You're their father!?" Anko asked. Enishi blinked for a while the nods. "Yes I am why?" he asks like it was no big deal and Anko's eyes get even bigger and looks at Naruto. "H-how old are you?" she asks and Naruto blinks also.

"I'm 17, is that a problem?" He asks and Kurenai's expression is the same as Anko's. "NANI!?" They both yell. "17!? You mean to tell me that you, the Ryoushi Joutei, the most dangerous bounty hunter in the Elemental Nations is a teenager!?" Kurenai cries out in shock. Naruto looks at them and smirks. "Yes I am a teenager so what's the problem?" He asks and they just gape like fish.

Kasumi looks at them and giggles. "I don't see what the big deal is. I can take on take on two squads of ANBU level nin and not get winded." She says. Anko and Kurenai turned their heads so fast, you'd think they'd snap.

"EH!?" Kurenai cries out while Enishi chuckles. Anko however scoffs. "Yeah Right gaki like you could take on ANBU level ni" She said only to feel a knife pressed against her neck and Kasumi was behind her with a smile on her face but was releasing KI (Killer Intent), making Anko shiver a little. "I would appreciate it if you didn't call me a gaki or underestimate me. I've killed chuunin, jounin, and ANBU level nin and I have their heads to prove it. Would you like me to add yours to my collection?" She asks in a sweet but deadly tone.

A bead of sweat drops from Anko's brow and she shakes her head. "Then think before you speak _Anko._" She says and then appears next to her brother who was looking the other way with his hands behind his head. Kurenai, Yuugao, and Hana looked at the girl in shock. _'Kami she's fast!' _they thought while Anko still looked shock.

**Konoha Main Gate**

At the gate of Konoha, team 11 and team 9 along with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai were at the Main gate getting ready to 'rescue' there comrades. Asuma was in front of them and spoke up. "Alright listen up everyone." He ordered and they did. "We are going back to the jungles of Uzu no Kuni to rescue four of our comrades from the Ryoushi Joutei."

HE replied getting shocked looks from everyone. "Troublesome. Why is Hokage-sama sending us to face him? He's an S going on SS-ranked mercenary. We may have him outnumbered, but not outmatched. I mean you did say he was faster than you, Hatake, and Gai combined." Shikamaru replied getting a shock look from everyone, especially Lee who looked at his sensei."

"Gai-sensei is it true? Was he faster than you?" The second spandex wearer asked and Gai nods. "Yes he was Lee. It was my sixth sense and reflexes that kept me from sustaining any serious injuries. His speed was on par with mine with my weights removed as was his strength. I don't even think he was fighting us for real." He said making the rookie's eyes widen and Neji decided to speak as well.

"It's true. He took me down with only two hits even though I attacked him from his blind spot." Chouji's eyes widen. "So we're basically facing someone who's stronger and faster than our senseis?" he asks and Asuma nods while Shikamaru muttered troublesome. "I'm gonna be honest with you. We're facing a hired assassin and hunter that make our ANBU and Hunter-nin look like amateurs. We have no idea what type of techniques he knows so we have to stay on our toes with this guy. That and he has a partner who could be on our level. We need to fight as a group and not get distracted by _anything._ One small mistake can result in all of us getting killed." He said in a voice that meant business.

The rookies nodded while a few gulp. "And one final thing. There are creatures in that place that none of you have ever seen so be extra careful. Now let's move out!" He orders getting Hai's from them and they move like blurs out of the main gate and head for Uzu. Question is will they all make it out of the place alive?

**And cut!! Sorry about the lack of Action but trust me Naruto and Kasumi will be kickin ass and taking Names in the next fic. Also I'm thinking of adding one more female to the Harem. Here are the choices.**

**Shizune**

**Tsume**

**Temari**

**Tenten**

**Kurotsuki **


	5. Reunions and Battle Royale

Naruto:The Ultimate Hunter

**Hey everyone this is Namikaze09 with another chapter of Naruto: The Ultimate Hunter. Okay I've got a lot of votes and the final person for the Harem is …….Temari!! For those who wanted Tsume and Shizune sorry but don't worry, I'll add them to one of the other stories I'm making. Also for those who like how the fic is going, thanks and I hope you enjoy the other stories.**

Jutsu: **Futon: Kaze Ryuu no Jutsu**

Jutsu or Japanese translation: (Wind release: Wind Dragon Technique)

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's Bloodline Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech: **Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _Oh, Shit._

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!**_

**Chapter 5: Reunions and the Battle Royale**

**Underground compound**

Kurenai was currently helping Yuugao back into the bed and Hana was currently sleeping with Benihime sleeping on the end of her pillow. In the underground lair the sound of swords clashing can be heard. Anko and Kasumi were in an underground Dojo watching Naruto and Enishi engage in a kenjutsu battle. Enishi was using his Claymore while Naruto was using his O-katana.

Sparks were flying everywhere as the two swordsmen performed a series of thrusts, slashes, and parries. Naruto does a horizontal slash at Enishi's chest but he blocks it with the flat side of his sword and he takes a swing at Naruto's head. The blonde ducks and ends up losing a few strands of hair. Enishi does a downward slash and Naruto rolls away. Naruto the lunges at the man and swings the O-katana and Enishi does the same.

Their blades clash for a while then they perform several slashes at each other which were all met by cold steel. They clash one more time and were adding more strength to their weapons. Their blades grinded against each other and the two warriors were grunting and staring each other down.

The blades started to glow orange on the edges and Naruto grins at the silver haired man who raises an eyebrow. Naruto then breaks the stalemate and pushes Enishi and the claymore back. He then kicks Enishi hard in the chest and sends him flying backwards and hitting the wall. The man lets out a grunt and when he tries to move forward, a blade was pressed against his neck.

Naruto was in front of him grinning. Enishi sighs and drops the claymore. "I yield kid." He says and Naruto removes the blade from Enishi's neck and sheathes his sword. "That now makes it score 72 to 68 with me ahead by 4?" Naruto asks and Enishi scoffs. "Whatever gaki. Oi! Kasumi-chan you're up next!" He says. Kasumi nods and grabs her sword.

Naruto walks out of the dojo with Anko following behind him. Naruto grabs a towel from a shelf outside and slings it over his shoulders, and wipes his face off with one end. "Man I've never seen a swordfight as awesome as that one. I'm willing to bet you're a sword master right?" Anko asks while Naruto nods. "Yeah. You can thank Enishi and my kaa-san for that. They practically beat kenjutsu into me. I got the scars to prove it." He said in a joking matter.

Anko laughs at what he says. "Too bad Yuugao missed it. She's been practicing swords play since she could walk and I'm willing to bet if she wasn't still recovering, she'd challenge you to a duel." She said getting a smirk from the blonde. "I bet she would. There aren't any decent swords men out there except for a few I met. So what about you? Ever consider learning?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"I did at first but due to my 'past' I never got to learn." She said with a frown on her face. Naruto looks at her for a while and does the same. "Let me guess, Konoha?" he asks and she lets out a sigh and nods. "Yeah. Unfortunately my so called home turned against me when my former sensei decided to go rogue. Hell, what's even worse is that even most of my comrades minus Kurenai, Yuugao, and Hana keep their distance from me like I'm a plague. Maybe I should've left when they banished the Uzumaki kid."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "So you don't hold any love for your village?" He asks and she lets out a frustrating sigh. "No not after all the bullshit I had to go through if I could I'd throw this stupid headband on the ground and spit on it. She said pointing to her forehead. "Then why don't you?" He asks making her stop in her place and look at him like he was crazy.

Naruto stops and looks back at her. "What?" Anko's face then gets serious. "And have hunter-nin hunt me down and having to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life? Not what I had planned for my future, if I had one." She mumbled and Naruto lets out a sigh and rubs the back of his head. "Why not stay here?" He asks and her eyes bulge out of her sockets. "Are you serious?" She asks and he nods.

"Yeah. This place is mostly jungle, no ninja would be crazy enough to face the creatures in the wilderness here and plus, this is my territory and if you were under my protection, people would think twice about harming you." He said and she thinks about the pros and cons of the offer. Sure she'd be away from the glares and insults but what about her friends? How would they react if she became a nuke-nin?

He saw the looks of confusion on her face and places a hand on her shoulder. "If you're wondering about your friends then I'll offer them the same. I'm pretty sure they'd accept your decision if they were truly your friends. Besides don't friends look out for each other?" He asks and then walks away from her while she just stands there and thinks about what he says.

**Recovery Room **

Hana, Yuugao were sitting in their bed eating what looked like stew from a bowl while Kurenai was sitting on a chair eating hers. The door then opens and they look up to see Anko with a look of confusion on her face. "Hey Anko what is it?" Kurenai asks and the snake user sits down in another chair and looks up at them.

"I'm just confused right now Kurenai." Anko says and the red eyed woman blinks for awhile. "About what?" "About Konoha. I'm starting to have second thoughts about that place." She says making all three kunoichi's eyes widen.

"What do you mean Anko?" Yuugao asks. "I… I don't think I want to be a Konoha nin anymore." She says and their eyes become even wider. "WHAT!? ANKO ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Kurenai yells only for her to nod. "W-why Anko?" Yuugao asks in a serious tone. Anko brushes her hair back and looks at them with an even serious tone.

"You should know why Yuugao. All three of you should know." She said while they flinch and Kurenai tries to be the voice of reason. "B-but Anko Konoha is your home and" She tries to say but then stops when she hears a bitter laugh come out of her. "Oh shut up Kurenai. That shit hole is not my home. It never has been after that bastard marked me and left me to pay for his actions."

She said and Kurenai cringes from the sound of her voice. "I-I know your life has been bad Anko but" "But what!?" snapped Anko "BUT WHAT!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT I'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH IN THAT FUCKING VILLAGE KURENAI YUHI SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DO BECAUSE YOU DON'T!!" Anko yelled as tears fell from her eyes and Kurenai looked down at the ground knowing she was right.

"You don't know what it's like to have people glare at you everyday and call you a traitor and a slut behind your back and have the ones who are suppose to be your comrades sneer at you! Do you know how that feels because if you do please tell me and prove me wrong!" She challenged and Kurenai just stayed silent.

"I thought so. So tell me why I should go back to that place after all the crap they put me through?" That's when Yuugao spoke up. "What about us Anko? We're friends right? Friends don't abandon each other." She says and Anko glares at her. "If you were my real friend Yuugao you'd want what's best for me right? What about what I want huh? Why should I give up my life for a bunch of bastards who'd could care less about me and then piss on my grave when I die? While the _people _we're protecting are sitting in their homes sipping tea and relaxing, _we _are out there putting our lives on the line. Why should I give up what I want? Half of the things you three have I didn't. I can barely get a decent home in that place without having it ransacked. I had to spend most of my nights in a damn forest. I bet you didn't know about that did you?" She asks and Yuugao became silent also.

"A-Anko we… we just don't want to lose you." Hana said. Anko lets out a frustrating sigh and looks at the ground while wiping the tears away. Kurenai gets up and walks over to Anko and pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry for being selfish Anko. If it'll make you feel any better I'd join you if you decide not to go back to konoha." She said and Anko looks up at her in shock as do Hana and Yuugao. "A-are you serious?" Anko asks while Kurenai smiles and nods.

"Yes I am Anko. If you choose not to go back to Konoha I will stay here with you." She says. "And to prove it I'll do this." She undoes the knot in her headband and drops it to the ground shocking Hana, Anko and Yuugao whose eyes to widen at this. Anko smiles at this and removes hers as well. Then she tosses it near Kurenai's and spits on it.

"I can't believe you two did that!" Hana cried out while Yuugao groaned. Anko grins and just hugs Kurenai while nuzzling her cheek. "I knew you loved me Nai-chan." She says and hugs her even tighter.

"C-can't breathe A-anko." Kurenai strains out while turning blue. Anko lets her go and looks at Yuugao and Hana. "What about you two? Want to join us?" Anko asks. Yuugao and Hana look at them. "Yuugao can join but me well I can't." Hana said with a downcast look on her face. "Oh yeah your clan. Well I'm sure we can work something out." Anko says with a grin on her face.

The door opened and a red haired woman walked in and blinked when she saw Kurenai and Anko. "Kure-chan? Anko-chan? Whay are you two doing here?" She asks and both Kunoichi froze and turned their heads to see their sensei looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "K-Kushina-sensei?" Kurenai asks while Anko's eyes grew watery.

"Kushina smirks at them and crosses her arms. "Well isn't this a surprise? All three of my students are here. The three of you have growned into strong Kunoichi just like I knew you would." She said but then was tackled by a purple blur. "Sensei!" Anko cried as she hugged Kushina with all her strength. Kushina let out a grunt but returned the hug while Anko sobbed on her shoulder.

"S-sensei, where have you been all this time? I thought you died during the Kyuubi attack?" She asks while Kushina rubbed her back. "It's a long story Anko-chan." She says Anko lets go of her while wiping her face with her sleeve. Kushina then looks over at Kurenai who was getting up and walks towards her sensei. "Well look at you Kure-chan. You must be fighting off the males everyday." She says with a grin on her face while Kurenai sighs. "Sadly yes. So how have you been sensei?" She asks. "Great. I've been spending my time with my new husband, daughter, and my long lost son." She answered and Kushina's eyes widened.

"Your son wouldn't happen to be the blonde male who looks exactly like the Yondaime would he?" She asks getting a nod from the woman. "Yes he is and if you are wondering who he is then he's right above you." She said and points her finger up and they see Naruto hanging upside down on the ceiling staring at them.

"It took you two this long to notice me? What if I was an assassin? Oh wait, I am." He says with a smirk on his face and vanishes then appears next to Kushina. "Hey sochi." She says and Kurenai's and Anko's jaws drop and looked at Naruto who blinks. "Sochi!? Sensei the Ryoushi Joutei is your son?!"

Anko yells while Kushina nods. "Yep but Ryoushi Joutei is only a title. Do you know who he really is?" She asks and Anko and Kurenai shake their heads. "You should know Anko-chan. You cut my left cheek during the 2nd part of the chuunin exam." He says with a grin on his face. Anko blinks for awhile and then her eyes bulge and points to Naruto.

"G-gaki?" she asks and Naruto nodded. Kurenai's eyes were bigger than dinner plates and her jaw fell. "Naruto!?" Kurenai cries out. "Hey Kurenai –san how have you been?" He asks. They look at him like he's a ghost. Kurenai started to say something but then Anko yelled out.

"What the hell happened to you gaki!? You went from a loudmouth orange wearing shrimp to … to this!!" She says while Naruto looks at himself and shrugs "Meh, I hit a growth spurt when I turned 14. That and I finally got to eat something other than ramen and expired food." He said while they flinch and curse Konoha.

"Man imagine the reaction on Konoha's face when they find out that you are the Ryoushi Joutei. What's next? You're the son of the Yondaime?" Anko asked with a cheeky grin on her face. While Naruto blinks and looks at her. "Actually I am." He says and Kurenai's jaw drops.

"See? He's also the son of the Yondai- WAIT WHAT!?" Anko screams out while Kushina laughs at their reactions. "Come on Anko I'm practically a carbon copy of the man though I doubt those idiots would believe it saying the demon brat is mocking us by looking like the Yondaime." He says while the four sigh at this. "Don't even get us started on those civilians and elders on the council. It's their fault Konoha is in the state it's in. Speaking of fault, Kurenai tell them what you did to Cyclopes when he bad mouthed the gaki?" Anko says with an earsplitting grin on her face.

Kurenai's eyes widen and she blushes while rubbing her arm. "I-I didn't do anything major." She mumbled not wanting to be the center of attention because Naruto and Kushina were looking at her.

"Nothing major? Ha! Asuma told me how you bitch slapped Kakashi in the face twice and slammed him into a wall in the Hokage's office. Then you cursed the man out and ranted about how much of a failure he was for saying you had no talent as a ninja and didn't deserve to be one. It took both Asuma and Gai to pry her off the man and from choking the baka to death. She then spat on him and called him trash and stormed out of the office. Not once in my life have I seen Kurenai so angry. I thought I saw the shinigami hovering over her head when I went to talk to her." Anko finished and Kushina looked at Kurenai with a shocked look on her face.

The red eyed woman wanted to strangle Anko right now. Yuugao and Hana were covering up their mouth trying not to laugh while Naruto grinned and appeared next to Kurenai with an arm wrapped around the woman grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I didn't know you cared Kurenai-chan.

I feel so happy." He says in a teasing tone and hugs her with one arm, making the woman blush at the contact. _'Oh my kami he's hugging me! And his muscles feel so grea- NO! BAD KURENAI! HE'S 17 FOR GOODNESS SAKE!! But what if he's into older women? NO! NO! DON'T THINK THAT!" _She ranted in her mind Kushina saw this and a gleam appeared in her eye.

Anko saw this and was pouting because Kurenai always attracts the hot males. "Hey why does she get a hug and not me?" She whined while Naruto looks at Anko and smirks. "You might try to cope a feel on me." He says making her sputter. "I-I will not!" She cries out. "You're lying Hebi-chan." He says, making her brow twitch and turns away from him and hmphs.

Naruto then lets go of Kurenai who let out a small sigh but on the inside she was fuming because she wa enjoying that hug. Naruto then walks behind Anko and wraps his arms around her, making the woman tense up and then whispers something in her ear.

Everyone watches as Anko's face glows red and she starts to giggle like a school girl. He then lets go of Anko and walks back to her mom who was shaking her head. Kurenai blinks in confusion and look at a red face Anko who was having certain thoughts in her head and looks back at Naruto.

"What did you say to her Naruto?" She asks getting a grin from the blonde. "Oh you know." He says and snickers. Kurena looks back at her friend and sighs. "Nevermind. Knowing Anko, she'll try to get you alone if you're not careful." She warns him.

"I know and I blame dad for passing on his gene on having a thing for dangerous women.' Naruto says getting a laugh from Kushina. "It's true. I was the only female aside from Tsume who scared Minato." She responded and then heard the door open. They turned there heads to see Enishi carrying Kasumi on his back with her right ankle wrapped up in bandages.

"What happened to her ankle Enishi-kun?" Kushina asks while the man sighs. "She sprained it trying to do a counter attack." Kasumi was wincing in pain and cursed. "Sweet kami it hurts." She says while Enishi chuckles and sets her down on the couch and places her right leg on one of the pillows.

"Just stay off of it for a while squirt." He says and she nods while laying hr head back. Benihime ran into the room and leaped onto the girls shoulder and licks her cheek, making her giggle and scratch the fox behind the ear. That was when a puff of smoke appeared and a raptor appeared before Naruto. Anko and Kurenai jumped back when they saw the creature but the raptor ignores them and speaks.

"**Naruto-sama. Those Koonoha nin you and Kasumi-sama chased out have come but with more ninja. Do you want me and my pack to deal with them?" **He asks while Naruto shakes his head. "No. I'll deal with them personally. You and the others steer clear from them alright?" he says and the raptor nods. He looks back at Anko and snorts at her.

Anko's brow twitches and she was about to pounce on the alpha but kurenai places a hand on her shoulder and she huffs. "You're lucky you overgrown turkey." She says and the Alpha snorts again. **"Dream on ningen."** He says and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Kushina blinks at Anko. "Do I even want to know?" She asks and Naruto shakes his head. "No you don't. Kaa-san, the Konoha nin have returned. I guess that means I have to _give _them a reason to take my threats seriously." He says and starts to walk out of the room and Kushina speaks to him.

"Naruto, I'll go with you." She says and the blonde nods. The two walk out of the recovery room and Enishi chuckles. "Those Konoha nin are gonna be going home broken and that is _if _Kushina lets them live." He says while the four kunoichi cringe. Kurenai, Anko and Yuugao knew how dangerous Kushina can be when she is pissed.

**Uzugakure jungle**

Naruto and Kushina, who were wearing face masks that covered half of their face, were leaping from tree to tree with their gear on. Their eyes were once again yellow orange and with a tint of red in them. "They're not too far Kaa-san, and it seems there are more of them. Most of them are former friends though."

"I know. That bastard Kakashi is with them. I'm gonna break that traitor in half." She says and clenches her fists. 'Not if I do it first." Naruto says and they increase their speed. The Konoha nin were also leaping from tree to tree with Neji keeping a lookout for the Ryoushi Joutei and his Partner.

They then land in a clearing and start to run across the field. Neji suddenly stops as do the others. "Neji, what is it?" Asuma asks and the Hyuuga frowns. "Something is wrong here. I don't know why but I sensed two signatures heading here but then they just vanish. Almost as if they didn't exist."

The Hyuuga replies while the other's look at him in shock. "What do you mean they just vanished Neji?" Sakura asks while his face remains the same. "Like I said they just vanished unless they did a camouflaged based jutsu then I would've known."

He said but little did they know, that underneath their feet, a dark figure was in there, waiting to strike. _'For kami's sake that harpy can't shut up for once. What's the deal with her voice? Is she part howler monkey? Doesn't matter because they're gonna be going home broken or dead.' _Naruto thought as he snaps his eyes opened.

Kakashi tenses up and leaps away from his position as does Gai and Asuma. "Hey! All of you move out of that spot!" Gai yells getting confused looks from them until the ground beneath them cracked a little Neji, Lee and Tenten see this and hop away from the spot and the ground exploded. Sakura had her hands covering her eyes from the dust and when she removes them a fingerless gloved fist descended towards her and hit her squarely in the face and sending her flying out of the dust cloud.

Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi saw this and the pink haired Kunoichi went skidding across the ground with a purple bruise on her face.

They then heard more sound of punching and grunting and saw Ino, Couji, and Shikamaru fly out also, hitting the ground with a thud. Chouji had his hand on his back, Ino was clutching her stomach in pain and Shikamaru was clutching his chest area.

Lee, Neji, and Tenten appeared next to their down comrades in a defensive position. "You four okay?" Tenten asks while Asuma helps Ino up and Chouji does the same with Shikamaru. "Ow! Felt like I got hit by an angry bull." Ino says while Chouji nods. "Yeah. It felt like my dad hit me only 10 times harder." He mutters.

Sakura is helped up by Kakashi while rubbing her jaw. "Kami that hurt. I thought my head was gonna be knocked off of my shoulders." She says. When the dust clears the rookies eyes widen in surprise and fear as they look into the cold eyes of the man who had a flee on sight order. The Ryoushi Joutei.

Naruto stared at his former comrades but his eyes turned icy when he saw Sakura and Kakashi. They were traitors who only cared about the Uchiha. The more he stared at them, the angrier he got and it took all of his willpower not to kill them right here and now.

Ino and Chouji gulped when they looked into his eyes and a bead of sweat appeared on his face. Lee, Neji, and Tenten were nervous as hell. The man then started to speak up. "Apparently the Hokage doesn't seem to take my threats seriously when I say I will reduce her forces if she doesn't keep her ninja on a leash. So tell me Konoha nin." He says and his eyes close.

"Should I kill you?" He says and the rookies cringe in fear. **"Or break you?"** He replies in a demonic tone as his eye snap open once again, releasing KI on the rookies whose eyes widen in fear as they each saw visions of their own deaths.

Then it died down and they were now sweating a little. That was when Gai spoke up. "Sorry Ryoushi but we were given orders to find and retrieve the four Kunoichi you have in your custody." He said and Naruto growled. "And what was my answer last time? It was no correct? Well once again I'm saying no. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He says while cracking his knuckles.

"The easy way is that you leave with your limbs intact. The hard way is that I make you leave or I kill you and send your bodies back to the Hokage. Pick wisely." He says in monotone. They all tense up. Meanwhile in the tree branches not far from them Sai was watching and pulled out an ink brush and scroll and opens the scroll.

"He's not aware that I'm in the tree. Now's my chance to catch him off guard." He says and prepares to draw on it until. "Catch who off guard." Asked a feminine but dark voice. Sai's eyes widen in shock and when he turns his head slightly, he sees a redheaded masked female with yellow orange tinted red slitted eyes crouching behind him.

In the field Asuma was about to speak up until they heard an explosion from the opposite side of the forest. The Konoha nin's eyes widen when they see Sai flying out of the dust cloud and landing onto a hill top while skidding back a few feet. Kushina appears near his face and before he could react he was kicked in the chest hard and was sent flying towards the Konoha nin.

Chouji holds his hand up and it expands. Chouji catches the Ink user and sets him down. Kushina appears next to her son and glares at the Konoha nin. "How dare you scum enter our lands. Who do you think you are?" She growled out while they cringe at her gaze. Kakashi spoke up. "We are here to" He said but was cut off.

"I wasn't talking to you trash so shut up." She growled and glared at Kakashi. The Cyclops's fingers twitch at being called trash by this redhead. "I thought my partner made it clear to your leader to keep you fools in check." She says and reaches for the hilt of her blade.

"I guess we have to send you back in body bags to teach her a lesson in taking warnings seriously." She says and they tense up. "Damn it." Asuma says and pulls out his trench knives. "All of you stay on you toes and work as a team. Do not get distracted for even a second other wise you can consider your lives over." Asuma calls out and the rookies nod.

Kushina scoffs at them and speaks. "Do you fools honestly think that your numbers will beat us? You brats are nowhere near our league." Kushina says as she looked at the rookies. "Don't get cocky **Aibou. **They might surprise you with their teamwork." Naruto says and she nods. The Konoha nin and the Hunters stare each other down.

Suddenly the two of them vanish in a blur. Kakashi tries to pull his head band up to reveal his sharingan, only to get punched in the chest by the Ryoushi Joutei and sent skidding backwards. Sai pulls out his tanto and swings it at the Hunter's head, but he ducks from the slash and spears the pale ROOT in the solar plexus with his soulder, making the ink user cough out in pain.

Naruto grabs him by the back of his shirt and then flings him into Ino who barely dodges the flying body. He then appears by her side palm strikes her in her bare torso. Ino gasps out but then ducks from a round house kick but the blonde spins and leaps over her to avoid being caught in Shikamaru's **Kage Mane no Jutsu** and the Nara curses. He then sees a round object heading for him at high speed.

Naruto dodges the rolling human boulder and Chouji turns his body and heads for Naruto again. Naruto smirks and his hand glows blue and charges at the Akimichi. He then cocks his fist back and when he launches his fist at him, he punches the rolling ninja hard and sends him flying into the air and in a lake, making a large splash. "Chouji!" Ino cries but then is kicked in the back by Ryoushi and she crashes into Shikamaru who went tumbling backwards.

"Pathetic." He says and sees Kushina duck from a slash attack from Asuma's trench knife and plants her hand on the ground, lifts her body and pushes her feet forward, performing a mule kick into the man's torso and sends him flying. Neji and Lee try to flank her and strike her blind spots only for the redhead to intercept lee's fist and leap over Neji's and avoid his palm strike to her head.

She grabs his arm and when she lands, twists it and then grabs the back of his collar. She sees tenten head towards her with a bo in her hand while twirling it. Kushina spins around twice with Neji and flings him towards Naruto who roundhouse kicks him in the jaw, making his body twirl into the air and crashes into the ground.

He then sidesteps an incoming punch from Sakura and knees her in the gut. The pink haired weakling keels over and gets back handed in the face by Naruto. "Weakling." He says and blocks a kick from Gai. The man then launches a right hook to Naruto's face and blonde avoids it.

Naruto cocks his fist back and sends it towards Gai's skull but he ducks and does a sweep kick at Gai's feet. The spandex wearer leaps over the attack and performs an ax kick and brings it down on Naruto's head. Naruto rolls to the left and Gai's attack creates a small crater. Naruto wastes no time jumps into the air and performs aerial kick angled downwards at Gai and ascends towards the man at an incredible speed.

Gai sees it and barely manages to avoid the impact. A cloud of dust and debris rises into the air and the ground shakes a little. Naruto then appears out of the dust clouds and charges at Gai full speed. Gai does the same and engages Naruto in high speed taijutsu fight.

Kushina was blocking and parrying Tenten's attacks with her katana while the weapon's mistress was performing a series of swings and thrusts. Kushina avoids two strikes which go for her head and leaps over her and lands behind her. She then lands and swings her sword down at her but Tenten blocks it with her bo staff and Kushina smirks under her mask.

"Well at least some of the Kunoichi in Konoha have skills." She says and Tenten narrows her eyes. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asks and Kushina tilts her sword up and flings the bo staff away. She then sends a kick towards Tenten who does a series of back flips and lands back on her feet.

"Oh please half of the kunoichi that are your age are a joke. They care more about their looks" She starts to say until Sai tries to round house kick her from behind and the Kunoichi ducks as the attack passes and she strikes him with a chakra enhanced kick in the torso, sending him flying backwards and into a large rock.

"Than they do their training. Why are you not like the other two?" She asks and Tenten glares at her. "Don't you dare put me in the same category as those two." She pulls out a scroll and summons a katana out of it. She then twirls it and charges at Kushina at full speed. The two of then engage in a kenjutsu battle with Kushina who was performing a series of slashes, thrusts, and parries as was Tenten but Kushina was using only one hand.

"I've been training to become a real Kunoichi since the day my parents taught me how to throw a kunai. Those two are an embarrassment to not only the real kunoichi but to women everywhere. I am not a helpless little girl who needs a male to save me. I'm the real deal lady unlike those two pampered girls." She says and swings her katana at Kushina's side but she blocks it with the flat end of her sword.

"I see." She says and then swats Tenten's sword away, shocking the sword mistress. She then sheathes her sword and grabs Tenten's arm and twists it behind her back, making the girl wince in pain. Kushina then wraps her arm around her neck and puts the girl into a choke hold. Tenten lets out a gurgling sound and grabs kushina's arm and tries to pry it off but her grip was too strong.

"You are strong but you have a long way to go before your at my level Tenten Higurashi." She says and her eyes widen. "How do you" She started to say until Kushina releases her neck and arm and then kicks her away and then stops an incoming kick from lee and a palm strike from Neji by grabbing his wrist and Lee's ankle she then smirks and starts to spin while swinging the shocked taijutsu user around the air.

She then stops and slams lee into the ground face first and she grabs Neji by the neck and slams him into the ground hard, creating an imprint of the boy. "Nice try." She says. She then hears a bone shattering punch and a scream at Naruto's direction and sees Kakashi get punched in the ribs by a chakra enhanced punch and then keels over from having four of his ribs broken.

Naruto the kicks him squarely in the jaw and he hits the ground face first. Asuma sends a right hook at the blonde hunter but then the hunter blocks it with his palm and strikes the man in the side with an elbow. Gai swings a right hook at his face but Naruto crouches down and plants his hands on the ground. He pushes his lower body forward with his legs spread out and locks them around Gai's waist, shocking the man.

Naruto smirks under his mask and then he twists his lower body and swings it around with Gai still locked in his legs and he then flings the man at Asuma and they are sent tumbling through the grass. He then sees Chouji in the air with his arms expanded and he comes down performing a hammerfist at Naruto who leaps back as the move creates a small crater. Chouji then gets up and starts swinging a series of left ad right hooks at the hunter but he ducks and evades them.

"Grr hold still!" Chouji yells at he swings another right hook. Naruto stops and the grabs the enlarged hand shocking Chouji who then tries with his left but Naruto catches it also and squeezes both hands tightly. Chouji struggles to push his arms forward, but Naruto lowers the fists down slowly as the Akimichi continues to struggle.

Naruto then smashes his forehead into Chouji's, stunning the bulky nin. He then performs a left and right hook onto his face and then punches him into the gut hard. Chouji spits up saliva and Naruto grabs him by his mane and flings him over to Ino who barely catches him and they both skid back a little.

That was a bad move on them because Naruto appears before them and kicks Chouji in the stomach with enough force to send both him and Ino flying. Shikamaru had a look of shock on his face. _'Unbelievable! This guy is too strong and too fast! He doesn't let his guard down for even a second!" _He ranted into his mind but then Naruto vanishes and palm strikes Shikamaru in the face sending him backwards. "You shouldn't daze off Nara." He says as Shikamaru crashes into the ground and darkness consumes his vision. Kushina is seen holding a struggling and squirming Sakura in the air by her throat.

"Tch. Are you even a real Kunoichi? Look at you, you're so pathetic." She says and adds more pressure into her hand squeezing the pink haired girl's throat even further. "It would be an insult to kill my clan to kill a weakling like you. I woudn't even feed your corpse to my summons." She then throws Sakura with enough force to send her crashing into Sai who lets out a grunt.

Naruto then appears next to his mother with a bored expression on his face. Neji and lee struggle to get out of their imprints in the earth. Tenten was rubbing her sore back and Kakashi was now clutching his left side. Asuma and Gai were panting heavily and had bruises on their faces.

"Damn it. We can't fight them like this. They're too strong. We have no choice but to retreat." Asuma says and Gai nods. "Yes. I agree." He says and Kakashi just grunts out a Hai. That was when Naruto decides to speak up. "I suggest you leave now while your limbs are still intact with your bodies Konoha nin. This is your last and final warning. Next time I will kill you and your heads will be mounted on my wall." He says getting looks of horror from them.

Asuma gulps and nods. Chouji appears with Ino's and Shikamaru's unconscious forms under his arms. "Lets go everyone. This mission is a failure." He says and they all nod and shunshin away. Naruto looks at his mother and eye smiles. "Well that was fun. I got some exercise from kicking their asses" He says while Kushina eye smiles back.

"Come on sochi, lets go back." She says and they Shunshin away.

**Underground Compound**

Kasumi was talking to the four Kunoichi about the times when her, Naruto and their parents traveled around the Elemental Nations hunting missing nin and meeting new people. Enishi was sleeping on the couch with a playboy magazine covering his face.

The four Kunoichi were amazed and Anko spoke up. "So Kasumi. When did you get you first kill? She asks and Kasumi thought about it. "I was 8 when I got my first kill. I killed a chunin from Takigakure." She says and their eyes widen.

"How did you take it? I'm killing another person at that age?" Kurenai asked and the redhead sighs. "I lost my lunch and cried for awhile. Tou-san told when I reacted that way it means I felt remorse for killing another person and didn't enjoy it. Let me ask this. Why would you three leave your village for Naruto?" She asks. Yuugao, Kurenai, and Anko look at her and think for a while. That's when Anko spoke up.

"To be honest with you Kasumi it's because Konoha has fallen from grace the day the Yondaime died. It's become dirty and rotten and worse, the Hokage is not as powerful as we all thought. The civilians and elders have taken most of the kage's power over the village and are now deciding the fates of our comrades. They don't care about us. They only care about themselves and power and I will not stay in a place that won't give a damn about my life. I say to hell to Konoha. I'd rather be a missing nin." Anko answers.

Kurenai and Yuugao nod at her response while Hana sighs. "I wish I can join you but then I'd be a disgrace to my clan. I don't know what to do." Hana says That was when Naruto walked in with his gear off as did Kushina. She sees Enishi snoring on the couch with a magazine on his face. She looks at it and her eye twitches.

She then walks over to the silver haired man and removes the magazine from his face. She then leans over and kisses him on the lips Enishi opens his eye slightly and wraps an arm around her back and deepens it. The four Kunoichi look away, Kasumi covers her face with a pillow and Naruto rolls his eyes and looks the other way.

After kissing for 10 minutes, they stop and Kushina pushes herself off her husband while he smirks when he gets a look of her cleavage. "Hey Shina-chan." He says. She just smiles and grabs his hand pulling him off the couch and heading out the door with his hand in hers. "Uh where are we going?" He asks and she looks back at him with a seductive look on her face.

"To make me happy." She says as they exit the room. Kurenai's, Anko's Yuugao's and Hana's eyes widen but still have their heads turned. Kasumi was mumbling words into her pillow and Naruto's brow twitched. "Okay I did not need to know that." He mumbles.

Enishi has a shocked look on his face but then a huge grin appears on his face and he then picks her up bridal style getting an eep from her. "I'm gonna make us both happy." He says with a perverted grin on his face and he shunshins him and his wife to their private room.

**Lemon scene**

10 minutes later Enishi and Kushina were in the bed with only their underwear on making out with their clothes all over the floor. Kushina was on top of Enishi's masculine form straddling his waist and tongue wrestling with her lover. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he had his hands wrapped around her waist.

Enishi felt his 'friend' poke Kushina in her well toned stomach and he pulled her even closer. She then stops and removes her lips from his and she feels his member poke her torso. She looks down at the tent in his boxers and a smirk appears on her face.

"Someone is getting happy. "She says and he smirks back and presses his forehead against hers. "Why don't you be a good girl and make me even happier?" He says as he trials his hand up and down her bare back, making her shiver in excitement. "Oh I'll make you happy alright." She says and starts to move down and kissed his chest and abs which had a few scars from the battles he's been in.

Enishi watched as she stops to his waist and then place her hand on the slit of his boxers and opens it slowly. His member pops out and a huge grin appears on her face. She then moves down towards the head with her mouth opened and tongue out and she takes half of it in. Enishi moves his head back. "Oh kami." He says as he felt Kushina's breath, saliva, and tongue give his manhood a sensational feeling.

Kushina was bobbing her head up and down while making sucking noises. Enishi's breathing became faster as Kushina kept doing this. She then stops and lets her tongue move around his cock to increase the sensation he was getting. "Oh kami I'm almost there." He mumbles. This kept on for a while until Enishi lets out a grunt and releases into Kushina's mouth. Kushina swallows his seed and lick the remains off his member and pulls herself off. Enishi's eye become slitted and he sits up and Kushina's eyes widen at the lustful grin on his face. They then switch places and he pulls down Kushina's panties. He then rubs her pussy, getting a moan from the woman then sticks his fingers inside her clit, making her gasp in pleasure. Her womanhood becomes wet and she starts to get hot.

He then positions his cock near her wet womanhood and then plunges it inside of her. Kushina's eyes widen and she bites her lower lip to stop from screaming. Enishi starts to thrust into her repeatedly and her eyes start to roll back into her head. He keeps this up until He stops and then forces his entire member into her.

Tears fell from Kushina's face and a sob escapes from her mouth. Enishi lets out a grunt as he increases the pace. "Enishi-kun I-I'm cumming…. I'm cumming!!" She cries out and Enishi moves his pace even faster. "Come on Kushina you're almost close." He says and that was when they released. ENISHI/KUSHINA!" they both cry out. They were both panting and sweating hard and they looked into each other's eyes.

**Lemon ends**

"Ready for round 2?" He asks and she nods. They kept going at it for the next 3 hours

**And Cut!! Sorry the chapter took so long people but I was working on my new stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and give me plenty of reviews. This is N09 saying PEACE OUT!!! ^_^**


	6. The Hunt Begins Pt 1

Naruto: The Ultimate Hunter

**Hey people I'm back with a new chapter for Ultimate Hunter. Once again I apologize with the lack of updates but I've been busy with life. And if you're wondering then yes Naruto will be facing the Akatsuki as well as hunting for Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto. There will also be flashback chapters of his training with his family and the start of his career as a hunter.**

Jutsu: Futon:** Kaze Ryuu no Jutsu**

Jutsu or Japanese translation: (Wind release: Wind Dragon Technique)

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's Bloodline Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech: **Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _Oh, Shit._

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!**

**Chapter 6: The Hunt Begins Pt. 1**

**Unknown Location**

Inside of a cave were 9 shadowed figures and each of them were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. They were standing in a circular pattern until the one with the ripple like eyes spoke up. "Zetsu where you able to find out anything about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" He asks and the half man-half plant shook his head.

"No leader-sama **the location of the kyuubi vessel is still unknown. **We have searched every part of the nations for his location **but it seems it was all for naught. After his banishment from Konoha he just disappeared.**" Zestu explained while the man's eyes narrowed.

"So he just disappears without a trace? It's possible he's hiding knowing that we are after his bijuu." Kisame says while Itachi remains quiet. "This will take our plans back a little yeah." Deidara says and the hunchback next to him scoffs. "You think? Without the Kyuubi our plan will not succeed and I hate to wait." The Hunchback says.

A figure with green eyes spoke up afterwards. "Sasori stop your complaining. If Kisame and Itachi had gotten the vessel back then we wouldn't be in this situation." He said while Itachi and Kisame glared at him. "Shut up heart stealer. We would've gotten the brat if Jiraiya hadn't showed up. We were no match for him since he is the strongest of the sannin and would've killed us even if more of us showed up." The Shark-man growled.

"Heh so you fuckers just ran away like a bunch of pussies? Pathetic. If it were me I'd sacrifice that old shit to Jashin-sama." A man with purple red eyes said. "Watch your mouth Hidan before I shave you with Samehada." Kisame threatened and Hidan was about to retort until Pein, flared his chakra.

"Enough! Despite the setback we'll still continue with our plans. Diedara, Sasori, you are to head to Suna to capture the Ichibi container. The rest of you have your bijuu to capture also. The Kyuubi container will be the last we go after if we manage to find him. You are all dismissed." He says and the seven members vanish.

Konan looks at her partner and speaks. "This isn't good Pein. With the Kyuubi's disappearance we can't complete" "I know Konan but until the boy shows himself we can do nothing." He says and they also vanish from the cave.

**Uzumaki Underground Compound**

Naruto was in the armory sitting in a chair sharpening the metal head of a spear with a smooth rock. After doing that for a few minutes he looks at the throwing weapon and analyzes it, looking for any scratches or chipped edges. He then gets up with the spear in his hand and twirls it a few times while he headed to a target.

He stops twirling it in his hands and looks at the target for a while. A smirk appears on his face and he rears his right arm back and then with a quick throw he sends the spear soaring at the target. '_Shuck' _The head of the spear hit the bull's eye and went through the target and pinned it on the wall. Naruto looked at what he did and smiles. "Awesome. The spear penetrated the wall." He says as he walks over to the impaled target and pulls it out while the target falls to the floor. He inspects the head of the spear and twirls it. "Not a scratch on it." He says to himself and then places the spear back on the weapon's rack.

He heard a whistle and turned his head to see Anko who was leaning against the wall smirking at what she saw. "Remind me to never get in your line of fire Naruto." She said, getting a chuckle out of him. "I didn't throw it using my full strength Anko. If I had then there would be a series of holes going through the compound."

The Blonde hunter stated. Anko's eyes widen in awe when he said that. "I don't know whether to be impresses or scared. I feel sorry for the bastard that ends up being your prey." She said with a grin on her face. Naruto watches Anko look around and check out the different weapons. "I have to admit, these weapons are pretty amazing. You've been trained in using all of these?" She asks and Naruto nods.

"Hai I have. Kaa-san and Enishi were slave drivers when it came to mine and Kasumi's training." He says. Anko blinks wondering what type of training he had to go through. "Was it that bad?" She asks. "If I had to pick spending my life in the forest of death over their training, I'd pick the forest of death." He answered. Anko nearly fell over when he said that.

"Are you serious! The forest of death is one place you don't want to live in! Why would you pick that over training!" She yelled. Naruto smiled, revealing his canines and spoke. "Believe me when I say the places I've been to and trained in make that place look like a kiddy park." He says while her jaw dropped.

"I can tell you're not kidding. Kushina sensei was a sadist when it came to training me, Nai-chan and Yu-chan. I can't even imagine the torture she must've put you through. You poor unfortunate bastard." She says as she walks over pats him on the back. "I lived and that's what counts. I think she scarred Kasumi for life though. Whenever Enishi-tou mentioned the word dodge she'd twitch and have her hand on her kunai pouch." He replied while in a thinking pose.

Anko's eyes were now owl shaped. "That poor girl." She muttered and her face returned to normal. "Anyway I wanted to know something Naruto." Anko said while she followed Naruto out of the armory and though the lit tunnels. "What is it?" He asks. "Those 'raptors' do they come from a summoning contract?" She asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes they are but they're apart of an old contract that has been around since the age of the Rikudo sennin. It consists of ancient creatures who were apart of the evolutionary chain. Back in their time they were considered the ultimate predators. Raptors are not just hunters, they act as a team and are smart. Facing one of them would be impossible because of their claws but to face more than one is beyond suicide. They'll rip you to shreds before you even have a chance to scream."

"Trust me when I say being killed by a pack of raptors is the worse death you can ever have." Naruto explained. Anko was speechless. "So I guess wandering the jungles here alone would be a bad idea right?" Naruto nods and smirks. "Yes but there are creatures out there that are more dangerous than the raptors." He replies. "Wow and what about your eyes? They changed when we faced you and your sister not to long ago."

Naruto closes his eyes and opens them again, revealing a pair of yellow orange slitted eyes with a red tint around the pupil. "I gained this when I passed the tests of my mother's clan and from the bosses of the Summoning contract our clan has." He answered and deactivated them.

While they were walking through the underground compound, Anko was rubbing her left shoulder and Naruto noticed. _'So that snake left his mark on her too eh? I can get rid of it since it's weaker than Sasuke's version. I'll ask her later if she wants it removed.' _ He thought and spoke up. "Your neck bothering you?" He asks and she nods.

"Yeah. That stupid snake's hickey is bugging me. I swear when I see that bastard I'm gonna mount his head on my wall. Right after I skin him alive and castrate the fucker." She muttered while Naruto smirks. "It seems that I'm not the only one who wants to hunt that snake. He is on my top list along with the Uchiha brat and Akatsuki." Naruto replies while Anko looks back at him.

"Do you actually think you can beat Orochimaru? The guys a Sannin for crying out loud and manage to kill the Sandaime and Yondaime Kazekage." She states while Naruto scoffs. "Only by mere luck. Orochimaru beat the old monkey because he was old. If he was 10 years younger than Orochimaru would've had his ass handed to him. The Yondaime Kazekage was an arrogant and stupid fool for trusting Orochimaru and paid for it with his life. While Orochimaru is strong he acts like a snake. He waits for his prey to let its guard down and strikes without warning. Plus from the way he fights his style is based more on ambushing the opponent than doing a frontal assault." He stated while the snake mistress gawks.

"Still, do you honestly think you can beat a guy like Orochi-teme?" She asks with a skeptic look on her face. "Considering the fact that he's arrogant and doesn't have the guts to face his someone stronger than him… yes I can beat him." He says and smiles a predatory smile. "Besides I'm pretty sure you'd like to see his head mounted on a wall and displayed as a trophy." He said while a smirk appears on her face.

"That smile suits you gaki. You sure I'm not rubbing off on you?" She asks in a teasing manner while he snorted. "Please. More like my 'roommate' rubbed off on me." He muttered and he swore that Benihime was grinning like crazy while wagging her tails in his mindscape.

Anko blinks a couple of times and shrugs. "Whatever. So what else do you have to do around here besides train and hunt?" She asks. "Aside from that and traveling around the countries and gain bounties… nothing. I've been to almost everywhere in the elemental nations so there's not much to do except visit some friends I made and take job offers from Daimyo's and Company Owners. Heck they even offered me their daughter's hands in marriage as payment and I kindly declined but… let's just say said daughters woke up happy the next day." He said wiggling his eyes brows and Anko gawked.

"You mean to tell me that you… damn gaki you must have balls of steel to screw their daughters behind their backs." She said with a cheeky grin on her face. Naruto looks at her but then smirks. "I didn't. They offered themselves as payment with their fathers agreeing to it." He said causing her to face fault but get up with a blush on her face "WHAAAT!" Anko's voice echoed through the labyrinth.

Kasumi was helping Yugao using physical therapy by helping her stretch and Kurenai was doing the same with Hana until they heard the yell and the red eyed beauty sighed. "Why can't she ever be silent for once?" Kurenai mumbled while Kasumi giggled. "That's nothing. You should see Naruto-nii and Tou-san go at it. Their voices could wake the dead and kill them again." She said. Yugao smiled and Hana giggled. The Inuzuka heiress noticed a red tattoo with a yellow outline on her shoulder and spoke up.

"Hey Kasumi is that a tattoo on your shoulder?" She asks getting the others attention. Kasumi blinks and looks at her shoulder. "Yeah but it's more like a tribal marking than a tattoo." She said. "Can we see it?" Yuugao asks and the girl nods. Kasumi then turns around and grabs the back of her shirt and lifts it, revealing three red marks which ended diagonally at the end of the right side of her torso they also noticed some faded scars on her back and torso area.

Hana's eyes widen as she looked at the tattoo. "Does this represent your right of passage Kasumi?" She asks. The redhead turns her head and nods while pulling her shirt down. "Yes it does. It's a symbol in the Uzumaki clan that states that I am an adult in the eyes of my clan. Naruto-nii has one also but his is a different color." She explained. "We gained this by passing the clan test. It's not easy and doing it can cost you your life. Most of our clansmen died trying to pass this test." She explained getting wide eyes from them. "And those faded scars. Are they proof of your 'test'?" Kurenai asks getting a nod from the girl.

"Yes most of them are from the test but the rest are from hunting." She said. "No kidding." Said a masculine voice behind Kurenai. The genjutsu mistress jumped back and turned around only to see Naruto with Anko standing beside the blonde hunter. "Please don't do that."  
She said getting a raised eyebrow from the blonde hunter.

"Don't do what?" He asks making her brow twitch. "Appearing and disappearing out of nowhere. It's creepy." She mumbled while he smiled. "I know. I just like messing with you." He stated making her huff up and fold her arms against her chest while the other three giggled until Kasumi spoke up.

"Hey Nii-san show them your tattoo." Kasumi said with a grin on her face making Naruto's eye twitch. "No." "Why not?" Hana whined wanting to see what his tattoos and body looked like. "Because if I do, a certain someone in this room will rape me." He answered and got slapped on the shoulder by a blushing Anko. "Jerk." She muttered but then jumped when he popped her in the ass with his hand.

"Behave or I'll put you over my knee and spank you." He said wagging his finger in front of her face while she pouted. "Fine I'll behave meanie." She said turned away Kurenai was google eyed when he saw how he was 'taming' Anko. "How? How do you keep her under control like that?" She asked while Kasumi giggles and speaks up. "Naruto-Nii can tame just about any dangerous creature in the jungles here. If he can deal with them then dealing with your friend is not a difficult task." She answered. Naruto looked at Hana and Yuugao and spoke up. "So how is your recovery going?" He asks the two. "Fine. My ribs are close to recovering but it hurts to bend and stretch so Kasumi-chan is helping me using physical therapy." Yuugao answered and Hana nodded.

"Same here. I only have minor headaches now." She responded. "I see. That's good to hear you're both recovering well. You should fully recover in a couple of days just be sure not to strain your bodies." He says and they nod. Kurenai and Anko go and help Hana up. Naruto walked over to Yuugao who blinked but then eeps when he scoops her up in his arms and held her bridal style in his arms.

Said female Anbu had a small blush on her face while Anko, Kurenai, and Hana glared at them while he carried her to the bed and gently placed her down on it. "Th-thank you Naruto-kun." She said. "No problem Yuugao-chan." He said while Hanone leaped onto the bed and curled up into Yuugao's lap and yawned.

Naruto blinks and looks at the ferret. "Hanone, where have you been?" He asks. Hanone looks at him and squeaks making Nauto chuckle and stroke her ear. "You should really stay out of Enishi-tou's secret stash. He'll turn you into a scarf or pelt if he catches you." He says until they hear a loud voice. "DAMMIT NARUTO KEEP THAT WEASEL OUT OF MY JERKY STASH OR I'LL TURN HER INTO A SCARF!" The silver haired merc yelled making Naruto and Kasumi snicker. "Honestly tou-san should know he can't hide anything from Hanone. She can find and steal anything she can get her paws on." The red head said while Naruto went over to carry a blushing Hana over to her bed and gently placed her down while Anko and Kurenai fumed for a while.

"Ano… Naruto-kun?" Hana says and naruto looks at her. "Yes?" He asks. "Do you think it'll be possible for you to send a letter to my Kaa-san about my well-being? I'm pretty sure she's worried sick about me." She asks while Naruto thinks about it and nods. "Sure I'll send her one via summon. It's the least I can do since your mom let me hide in the cabins near your clan's compound when I was younger." He said getting a smile from her.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." She says and he smiles back. "You're welcome." He says and walks over to the table and pulls out a small scroll with an ink brush and ink , opens it and starts to write in it. A few seconds later, he seals it back up, bites his thumb and places it on the ground. "Kuchiyoshi." He says and in a puff of smoke, a green and yellow monitor lizard with yellow slitted eyes appeared.

"**You ssummoned me Naruto-ssama?"** The lizard asks and the blonde nods. "Yes I need you to take a whiff of the girl with the tattoos on her face's scent and take this letter to Konoha to a Tsume Inuzuka." He orders and holds the small scroll in front of the Monitor's face. Said reptile grabbed the scroll and swallows it before dispersing.

"Well then… I think I'll go visit Gaara and see what he's been up to." He says making the four females blink in confusion. "Gaara? The Godaime Kazekage?" Kurenai asks and Naruto nods. "Yep. I happen to be on good terms with him after that ass kicking I gave him a few years back. Heck I even assist some of his hunter nin and ANBU in missions. Hey sis you wanna go to Suna?" He asks with his answer being a groan.

"No but you'll just drag me with you right?" She asks getting a nod and evil smirk from her brother. "Damn it. I really don't like traveling to Suna. I hate sand. Do you know how uncomfortable sand is when it gets into certain parts of your body? I hate it. That's why I say away from the desert." She mumbled.

"Suck it up you big baby. Don't complain just because you end up getting sand in your trousers and walk around funny." He said but then ducks when a chair flies pats his head and shatters into pieces when it hits the wall. "Shut up! You didn't have to say that out loud you ass!" She yelled with her face as red as a tomato.

"I'm your big brother sis. I can embarrass you whenever I want to." He says with a cheeky grin on his face while a tic mark appears on her face. "I swear one of these days Aniki I'm gonna get you." She mumbles and shunshins away while he laughs. "I look forward to it Imouto." He says and shunshins out of the room also.

**Konohagakure Inuzuka Compound**

Tsume was sitting on a couch looking at a picture of her and Hana who was 11. She in front of the camera grinning with the Haimaru triplets sitting in front of her. Said triplets were laying on the floor near Tsume and one of them whined while looking up at the sad matriarch and nuzzled her arm with his nose. She looks down and smiled sadly. "I know. I miss her too." She says. Kiba walks into the room limping due to the fact that Kasumi struck him hard in the nuts with her kick and had to be on temporary leave.

Kiba however was pissed and embarrassed because of what happened. "Damn that female hunter. She didn't have to kick me that hard." He muttered as he walked back up the stairs but yelped when he tripped on one step and fell. Tsume chuckled when that happened and felt sorry for her youngest pup. "Hopefully he hasn't lost the chance to have kids from that kick." She says making Kuromaru who was sleeping on the couch snorted.

That was when a puff of smoke appeared in front Tsume, making her, the triplets, and Kuromaru spring up and prepare to fight whatever came out of the smoke. When it clears they see a monitor lizard looking up at them and blinks a few times. **"Tsume Inuzuka." **He says making her blink a few times.

"Yes?" The matriarch asks. **"I have a message from the Ryoushi Joutei about your daughter Hana Inuzuka." **He answered. Her eyes widened and had a look of worry in them. "What about my daughter? Tell where he has her now or I swear I'll turn you into a wallet and feed your remains to my partner!" She demanded while Kuromaru growled.

The monitor lizard flicks his forked tongue and tilts his head. **"No need for threats Tsume-san I'm just a messenger." **He says politely and his neck expands and when he opens his mouth, a scroll comes out and lands in front of Tsume. **"That scroll will tell you everything Tsume-san." **He says and disappears into a puff of smoke. Tsume picks up the scroll and carefully unrolls it, praying that her daughter's remains weren't in the scroll but to her shock it was a letter and started to read it.

_Tsume Inuzuka,_

_In case you're wondering this is the Ryoushi Joutei and before you freak out I'm informing you that your daughter is safe and sound. She is currently recovering and will be able to head back to Konoha in less than a week. Her injuries were not fatal but they were serious so I treated her and her partner. You also have two choices. I can have my summons escort your daughter back to Konoha so she won't classified as a missing nin or you can head to the Uzu no Mori and my 'friends' will escort you to a hidden location but do not have ANY Konoha nin come with or follow you and DO NOT inform the Hokage about this. I'll trust your judgment and pick wisely. _

_Sincerely, Ryoushi Joutei_

_P.S. Thank You for the time you save my life. I owe you and your clan a lot. _

Tsume finished the letter. She was glad her daughter was safe but was skeptical. She couldn't inform the Hokage or have any Konoha nin follow her. What was she suppose to do now? But what confused her the most was the thank you for saving his life along time ago. She sat down on the couch and began to think about what she could do to get her daughter back.

**Kaze no Kuni Desert**

In the windy and sandy desert of Kaze no Kuni, two hooded figures were walking across the desert. They were Naruto and Kasumi. While they were walking, Kasumi was holding her cloak close to her body and her eyes were squinted. "I hate the desert." She says to her self. Naruto rolls his eyes as they kept walking through the windy desert.

"Stop fussing already Imouto. I already told you that we can't summon because it'll cause unwanted attention for us." He stated while she mumbled. "I hate the desert." Naruto just rolled his eyes as they continued onto their destination.

**Front Gates of Sunagakure**

At the front gates of Sunagakure, two chunin Suna were leaning against the wall looking up at the sky with bored expressions on their face. "This is so boring. Why did Kazekage-sama put us on gate duty?" The one on the left asks while the one on the right side shrugs. "Who knows and cares? It's better than having to do patrol around the borders. I heard there was gonna be a major sand storm coming soon." He said

"Oh yeah that's right. Poor bastards are gonna be caught in it. Now I'm glad I'm not doing border patrol Keiji." He said getting a nod from the other chunnin. "Too true Seto. Though I'm worried about my sister being on border patrol." Kaiji says causing Seto to chuckle. "Keiji , Kiyone can handle herself. She is a jounin and one of the best wind users in our village aside from Temari-sama." He stated.

"I know I know but I can't help it." He mumbled, making Seto chuckle. He was about to say something until he heard a cough which got their attention. They looked in front of them and suddenly gawked. It was the **Ryoushi Joutei** (Hunter God) and his partner **Aka Mashin (**Red Devil**)**.

"Hey you two how's it going?" Naruto asks until they regained their composure. "Ryoushi-sama, Mashin-sama how's it going?" Keiji asks only to be bopped in the head by Seto. "Baka! Don't say something so casually to them! Do you want to end up like that missing nin, Taro?" He yelled at his partner who paled.

Naruto saw this and laughed. "Hey now no need for formalities. Me and my partner just came here to meet with the Kazekage if he's not to busy." He stated getting a nod from Keiji. "I see well, the Kazekage is in a meeting right now with the council but you can enter the village if you want." Keiji says. "Alright we'll do that and don't worry we won't cause any problems… just be sure you don't become a missing nin in the future." He said in a mock serious tone.

Keiji paled and started to sweat bullets while Kasumi sighs and hits him lightly in the ribs. "Stop scaring the gate guards. It's bad enough most of the boys my age are afraid of you in this village." She stated, getting a shrug from her older sibling. "Whatever. Let's go find Temari-chan and here gender challenged brother." He says causing Kasumi to snicker as they passed the gate and entered the village.

**Meanwhile**

Two figures wearing straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds on them were walking through the desert heading towards suna. They were Deidara and Sasori. "Heh. It's been awhile since you visited your former home yeah?" Deidara asks Sasori who grunts. "It has indeed. It's a shame my old home has gotten so weak after the wars. To think it has become the weakest of the five major countries." He mutters.

"From what I heard, Suna has regained more of its military force back when the Wind Daimyou gave them more funds and higher ranking missions since they cut off the alliance with Konoha yeah." He explained. Sasori looked back at him and back at the sandy desert. "Interesting. The so called 'Strongest Village' in the elementals is not so strong after all since they banished the Kyuubi Jinchurikki."

Deidara snikers and nods. "Yeah. From what I heard, the kid was a major influence in several countries. The leaders weren't very happy with that and cut off trades and alliances with them. Heh. Onoki-Oji must've had a field day when he heard about that." He says with a grin on his face.

Sasori rolled his eyes at his partner. "Deidara." "What is it?" The blonde bomber asks. "Have you heard the rumors about a merc who goes by the name Ryoushi Joutei?" He asks, makng Deidara stop in his tracks and look at Sasori. "Yeah I have but I thought he was just a myth. Rumor has it that he's never lost a bounty or failed a mission he was given. He also leaves behind the mangled bodies of his victims at the country borders with their heads gone. The way people talk about him… they make him sound like he's the shinigami born of flesh and blood yeah." He answered.

"Correct. I heard that he has a flee on sight order in the bingo book by Iwa, Kusa, and Ame. It is said that his skills rival that of Hanzo the Salamander who was able to defeat the three sannin." Deidara almost fell when Sasori said that. "Stronger than Hanzo? No way! The only one who could match Hanzo and live would've been either the late **Shiroi no Kiba **or the Sandaime Hokage. I wonder why leader-sama hasn't tried to recruit him?" Deidara asks.

"Simple you baka. If the man has a flee on sight order and is considered to be more dangerous than the **Kiiroi Senkou **would you approach him? Plus after completing his missions he vanishes. No one knows where lives. They say he's a ghost who comes and goes not leaving a trace of himself behind." He stated.

"Wow. I heard he keeps his victim's heads as a trophy. Hopefully we won't be facing him in the future. I sure as hell don't want my head on his mantle." He said. "I'll gladly do it for you if you don't hurry up. We have a Tanuki to catch and I" "Yeah yeah you hate to wait." The blonde iwa nin said mockingly only to duck to evade a mechanical scorpion-like tail. "You're pushing your luck brat." He snarled as they continued onto their destination.

Naruto and Kasumi were in a dango shop eating some dango and soup when Naruto paused for a moment. Kasumi saw this and spoke up. "What is it Aniki?" She asks. "I don't know but I have a feeling something is gonna happen soon and it's not a good thing." He said. Kasumi frowned and nodded. She knew whenever Naruto paused to do something and had a bad feeling it was something serious.

"I see." Was all she said and they continued to eat, knowing that a storm was gonna hit Suna and it's not a thunder storm.

**And cut! Everyone once again I apologize for the lack of updates I only took a break from fan fic to gather up my muse again. I am currently working on Kami no Sharingan, Path of the Dragon Ninja, Golden Dragon of the Tribunal ect. This is N09 saying PEACE OUT!**


End file.
